Heart By Heart
by Romitri99
Summary: Rose and Dimitri have been best friends since they were kids. Dimitri has always had deep feelings for Rose. Unexpectedly, one night Rose turns up at Dimitri's doorstep, crying, after finding her boyfriend cheating on her. One night of passion leaves them both a little surprise. Now, juggling their work responsibilities; dealing with new arrivals. What will happen in the end? AH
1. Chapter 1: Heart By Heart

Edited 13/02/16

* * *

I don't own any detail of VA or BL!

* * *

A/N:

Rose and Dimitri have been best friends since they were kids. Dimitri has always had deep feelings for Rose. Unexpectedly, one night Rose turns up at Dimitri's doorstep, crying, after finding her boyfriend cheating on her. One night of passion leaves them both a little surprise. Now, juggling their work responsibilities; dealing with new arrivals. What will happen in the end? All human.

Background information:

Natalie is not Victor's daughter.

Jill and Lissa are full sisters.

Rose: 21.

Dimitri, Ivan: 23.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter One,

25th October 2014,

Heart By Heart.

* * *

**Dimitri. **

"Oh, I am very weary,

Through tears no longer flow;

My eyes are tired of weeping,

My heart is sick of woe."—Anne Brontë.

* * *

_Heart-By-Heart._

"I always heard there were three kinds of suns in Kansas, sunshine, sunflowers, and sons-of-bitches, "Clint Eastwood's character said, in "The Outlaw Josey Wales Western movie", blasting through my surround sound speakers.

Slouching down comfortably on my chocolate coloured leather 'L' shaped sofa, thoroughly engrossed watching the Western film, I had a cup of hot chocolate in my hands; just my style unlike the majority of the male population on a Saturday night.

However, my mind drifted on to thoughts containing my beautiful Roza, and what her reaction would be towards me for watching one of these, "God, awful Western movies".

I almost vocalised my amusement; instantly I regretted it. I started wishing Roza was here with me instead of most likely sat at home, with her high school sweetheart, Adrian Ivashkov.

They've dated roughly around five-dreadful-years now. And I've loathed the guy since day one, from the moment I ever laid upon him, when she introduced me to him. Adrian's much too arrogant, boastful for my liking and approval. Nevertheless, I never interfered with their relationship; I would put my personal feelings aside for the sake of her happiness.

Seeing them together, every time without a doubt, felt like an icy dagger to the heart, then only to be ripped out like pulling off a plaster off a healing wound.

However, I've never confessed my feelings to her. It's my greatest sin, loving her and wishing she's mine while she's another man.

All our friends say I should have confessed my deep feelings for her years ago, but I couldn't seem to find the right words to describe the depth of my affection for her. And my heart would start racing. My mind would turn into a cluttered mess of a daze, rendering me speechless, breathless, and frozen. Meaning, I've never approached the subject to Roza.

Roza deserved the world swooning at her feet. I've never wanted to endanger our friendship, which I value more than life itself. I treasure my close knit bond with Roza like an exotic, priceless jewel. I couldn't risk losing Roza from my life; I needed her as much as I needed air to breathe.

Suddenly, there's a knock on my penthouse apartment door, interrupting me from my inner turmoil.

Momentarily, I stared at my front door, located down the hallway from my open living room door, contemplating on whether or not I should answer it. To my annoyance, the knocking continued, but much more frantically this time.

Placing my mug down on the table in front of me, on the chocolate coloured oak table, then muted the film, making my way speedily down the hallway to my front door.

Unlocking the chain, swinging the door wide open, I found—much to my surprise—Roza standing there. Roza's glorious, almond coloured cheeks, now were stained thick, with a fresh batch of new tears. Her mesmerising dark brown eyes were starting to gloss over again.

"Roza?"I exhaled, with confusion laced into my voice while staring at her angelic sombre looking facial expression. I was left utterly speechless by her distraught appearance. Rarely, did I ever witness Roza cry, and when she does, she always has a good explanation behind it.

"He cheated on me, Comrade, "Roza whispered sombrely. My eyes widened in shock; I immediately pulled her into my embrace, almost smothering her to death against my chest.

Walking up both over to my living room, swiftly directing us to my leather sofa after booting the front door shut with my left foot. The paused Western movie on my TV, my cup of hot chocolate on my oak table all forgotten.

Sitting down, Roza began heavily, crying into my shoulder blade; I didn't care that my T-shirt was drowning in her tears. I continued holding her close in my embrace, whispering sweet nothings, in Russian (my native tongue) to her.

Thankfully, Roza can't speak Russian as I refused to teach her years ago; the only reason being, not enabling her to swear in another language. She swears like a sailor in both English and Turkish, never mind in an additional language.

I never suspected Adrian would fall to his level, something so idiotic and selfish. Furious an understatement of my resentment and anger towards him for hurting and betraying my Roza like this. Adrian's going to rue the day he ever laid eyes upon Roza! Just wait until I get my hands on that.

_Shitbag!_

Fortunately, after an agonising long hour, Roza's crying cease to exist, resting her head on my chest while I wrapped one of my arms around her curvy waist and continued whispering sweet nothings in her ear.

Every so often, I gently kissed her temple in a comforting gesture. My lips were lingering near her temple. I tried fighting the slight tingling sensation on my lips and the butterfly feeling in the pit of my stomach, from each soft kiss, but it was no use.

"You know, "Roza sniffled, speaking for the first time in an hour. Her voice sounded raw and sombre. "I found him in our bedroom having sex with someone random girl."

I squeezed her closer to my embrace.

"I can't believe he would cheat on me, let alone in the comfort of our home!"Roza added in disbelief. "I know we were starting to drift apart in different directions, but he could have at least had the balls to break it off with me. Instead of going behind my back. You know, and sleeping around with whores! I wouldn't have even minded—really..."

"I wish I could make it all better, Roza, "I spoke earnestly in my native tongue into her ear. "I wish I could so badly, more than you'll ever know."

All of a sudden, Roza laughed humourlessly out of the blue. Her mesmerising dark eyes started drying up, with a tad of smile playing across her lips.

I gave her a curious look.

"What's so amusing?"

Roza cranked her neck to look up at me.

"It's ironic, "Roza expressed. We locked gazes; I could swear I felt sparks flying between us. "Adrian always accused me of cheating on him with you. I guess it was just his guilty conscience talking."

My eyes widened in shock.

"What, with me?"I inquired, my voice sounding like a squeaky cartoon character.

"All the time. "Roza added. "He's always felt jealous of you. And wanted me to cut ties with you."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing: Adrian grills Roza about the possibility of her cheating on him with me? Why would he or even have suspicions of that?

Roza wiggled gracefully out of my embrace, turning her head to the side, facing me. She gave me a weak smile, placing her small palm on my shoulder. Shivers run down my spine.

"You know what sounds good, right now?"Roza stated. I shook my head."I think I need a drink. Maybe something strong like Russian vodka—yes, indeed your Russian vodka would do the trick."

Chuckling lightly, I loved her enlightened mood.

_Typical Roza._

"Do you honestly think that alcohol is the solution, Roza?"

She shrugged her shoulders.

"When hasn't alcohol solved any problems we've found ourselves in over the years?"

I sighed in defeat, knowing there was no point in answering her back.

* * *

_Heart-By-Heart_

"I should probably go now, Comrade, "Roza slurred after noticing the time on the metal clock, on my living room wall and placing her shot of vodka down on the table.

We had been downing vodka shots by the gallon, most out of character for me. I've never been much of a heavy drinker. However, Roza needed to take her mind off things and I'm willing to aid her.

Slamming down the shot of vodka on the table, I snapped my head to her direction. The effects of the alcohol washing off.

"What!"I exclaimed."What do you mean?"

"It's getting pretty late, "Roza retorted, slurring some of her words. "I should probably try to talk to Adrian and take it from there."

_No!_ _There's no way I'm allowing her to go running back into the arms of the devil again! He's a bastard. _He doesn't deserve her love and affections.

"You can't go back to him, Roza!"I cried, briskly.

She gave me a confused look, slurring her words a bit again, "What do you mean? Why not?"

"Because I love you more than he ever could!"

Roza froze immediately. Her eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets while staring at me like I'd just told her I'd slaughtered a puppy.

Time seemed to stop and cease to exist. The air clotted thick with tension that you could have cut with a knife. I could hear the faint, rain attacking the windows outside my apartment, due to the heavy silence lingering between us. The living room walls seemed to cave in, making me realise how close Roza and I were sitting.

"What?"Roza whispered eventually, after a long agonising few moments of silence.

Sighing, I took a large swig of vodka before taking hold of the palms of her hands. I began tracing patterns in her luscious palms. I could feel my heart beating speedily with trepidation. I took a few much needed deep, calming breaths, in and out before daring to look up into her mesmerising big brown orbs that I love.

"I'm hopelessly and cataphatically in love with you, Roza. And I have been since the moment I ever laid eyes on you, back when I was seven years old. I always meant to confess my feelings to you. But, I was too shy and too scared to lose you. "I blurted out, my voice still sounded slightly slurred. I couldn't control the words as they flew out of my mouth. They seemed to slip out, almost naturally for me. "Then you began dating Adrian; I couldn't say anything that could jeopardise your relationship to him. You seemed to have a glowing aura following you when you were with him. And I could never steal another man's girlfriend."

Roza stared at me momentarily in complete and utter shock, slowly letting my words sink in. Fear and dread pumped through my veins at my confession, especially when she continued to be motionless.

However, the second I was going to retract my words to save the last of our friendship, my greatest dream came true: she kissed me. Roza had lunged forwards, crushing her soft lips upon mine. I immediately responded, intensifying the kiss as jolts of electricity shot throughout my entire system. She wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me in place, while I wrapped my muscular arms around her waist, pulling her onto my lap, straddling me.

The kiss full of lust, longing, and fiery passion. It felt incredible having Roza's lips upon mine, finally, after all, these years of dreaming and contemplating what it would feel.

I traced my tongue across her bottom lip. Roza opened her mouth, allowing me entry. Our tongues collided together in perfect rhythm, almost like a dance. Neither one of us backing down in the lead to dominance.

However, all too soon though for my appreciation, Roza pulled away from me, resting her forehead upon my own; catching our breaths.

"You don't know, "Roza whispered huskily, "how long I've waited to hear you say that."

"What?"

"I love you too, Dimitri, "Roza confessed. "I always secretly have."

I pulled away slightly from her, looking directly into her eyes, searching for the evidence to her confession. After finding it: I grinned.

"You have?"

Roza rested her elbows on my shoulders, locking her hands together around my neck and played with the nape of my hair.

"Yes, but I gave up waiting for you to return the same feeling for me. So, I decided to try to make myself love someone else, Adrian, "Roza replied. "But, I couldn't let go of my feelings for you, and love him completely. He would never be you. No matter how hard I tried; he just wasn't you, Comrade."

I laughed humourlessly. "They were right, I should have told you sooner about my feelings."

Roza gave me a confused look.

"Who was right?"Roza asked. "Who's 'They?'."

I brushed a strand of hair away from her eyes, tucking it behind her ear.

_I adore her luscious locks._

"Our friends: Christian, Ivan, Lissa, Mia, do I need to go on?"

"They knew about your feelings for me?"

"Yes."

Roza nodded. "Same with me."

"I guess they all wanted us to find out on our own."

"I guess they did."

I chuckled lightly, with a grin now permanently plastered across my face. "Better late than ever, Roza."

Roza chuckled, nodding agreement.

Leaning forwards, I crushed my lips upon her again like earlier. Roza soon pulled away, though much to my dismay. I almost started pouted, but she looked me directly in the eyes.

"Show me how much you love me, Comrade, "Roza whispered.

Her voice sent cold shivers up and down my spine. My eyes darkened and filled immediately with lust; I wasted no time in following her orders and quickly carried her bridal style into my bedroom.

* * *

_Heart-By-Heart_

Slamming open my bedroom door, kicking it shut with my foot while carrying Roza in my arms. I gently dropped Roza down onto my bed, crawling and laying on top of her and began sucking on her neck, leaving a couple of love bites—claiming my territory.

Roza began pulling off my black shirt, briskly throwing it somewhere in my room. I then disposed of her shirt, throwing it in any direction; her jeans, socks, and shirt followed suit: I ensured that.

For the first time in years, I started to lose control. I immediately attacked her breasts, my mouth and tongue giving them the equal attention they deserved. I then started sucking on Roza's nipple through the fabric, her moaning—very vociferously may I add—arousing me more and more.

I groaned, with a husky growl beast sound from the back of my throat, as I could feel my manhood awakening downstairs. Roza noticed my situation and moved her hand down there. She began rubbing my manhood through the fabric of my jeans.

I placed kisses all around over her neck, mainly kissing underneath her ear, where I knew she seemed to like it most. Roza moaned while tugging on my hair with her free hand, pulling me closer towards her; I soon quickly realized that this was her weak spot.

I sucked harder underneath her ear, causing her start to lose control even more. I couldn't fight the smirked forming on my lips as she began digging her nails into my back.

I groaned and attacked her face with fiery hot kisses, moving down to her chest and back up again. Moving my lips up to earlobe, nibbling there while palming her breasts with both of my hands.

Roza moved one of her hands down, unzipping my jeans and pulled them down—with a little help me—before throwing them away. I reached underneath her and unhooked the clasps of her bra, freeing her breasts in one swift motion.

I pulled back, smirking in satisfaction, returning to paying attention to her breasts. She moved her hand to the waistband of my boxers; Roza's hand dipped inside. I quickly moved it, pinning it down above her head.

I pressed my lips against hers, soon moving back to her neck, down her body, and back up again. I felt jolts of electricity and fire with every kiss upon her.

Her moaning got louder and more frequent. I moved my lips back onto hers. Roza flipped us over, returning the favour as she left a trail of kisses down my chest.

Soon both our remaining pieces of underwear followed our clothes. I couldn't get over how beautiful and perfect her naked body looked. Everything about Roza is perfect. She's a goddess; a semi-desert, exotic, Goddess. She looked like Aphrodite. I couldn't believe somehow that this amazing woman loved me back.

I never wanted this to end! Gently, I ran my fingers through her luscious, long hair and moved to her entrance. I locked gazes with her, asking for permission. She nodded, crushing her lips against mine.

I lowered myself slowly, letting her adjust to my size before picking up my pace.

I hit cloud nine!

It didn't take long for us both to have each moaning—screaming—each other names out loud. It was a good job I live in a penthouse, that no one was within hearing range.

"Dimitri, you're a Russian God!"Roza slipped off her tongue frequently; my ego hit the roof at this point.

Roza made me feel like a real man.

After our release, I pulled out and laid down beside her, as we both tried to catch our breaths.

I turned my head to the side—as did Roza—grinning at one another, pulling Roza into my embrace. She rested her head on my bare chest while I wrapped my arms around her waist.

Leaning down to kiss her lips lovingly, I pulled away and gazed into her mesmerising eyes.

"I love you, Roza,"I exhaled.

She grinned, flashing me her man-eater of a smile.

"I love you too, Comrade."

Soon enough, we were both flat-out.


	2. Chapter 2: Speak Now

Edited 16/10/15

* * *

I don't own any detail of VA or BL!

* * *

A/N:

Thank you all so much for the incredible feedback; reviewing, following, for the favourites too! Please forget to leave a review behind on your thoughts. I hope you guys like this new chapter!

A/N:

Rose and Dimitri have been best friends for years. Dimitri has always had feelings for Rose. What happens when one unexpected night Rose turns up at Dimitri's doorstep crying after finding out her boyfriend cheated on her? One night of passion leaves them a little surprise. Now, they must juggle their work responsibilities, deal with a psycho, and new arrivals. What will they do? All Human.

Background information:

Natalie is not Victor's daughter.

Jill and Lissa are full sister's and have the same surname.

Rose: 21.

Dimitri, Ivan: 23.

Now on with the story!

* * *

Chapter Two:

"I love you not only for what you are, but what I am when I am with you."—Elizabeth Barret Browning.

* * *

**26th October 2014**

**Speak Now.**

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

Waking up this morning was the best feeling in the world, defiantly the best moment in my life. I still felt the afterglow from last night's events as they flooded back into my mind. I could clearly remember every single microscopic detail regarding last night. I grinned furiously at the memories, especially at the memory of us confessing our feelings for each other. Finally, the truth was out there; I felt like a weight was my shoulders. And by some unknown, kind, miracle, she feels the same way for me.

Hearing Roza sigh happily in her sleep, I looked down at her on my naked chest where her head was resting while snuggling into my side. I felt jolts of electricity pumping throughout my entire system at the contact alongside my skin. Roza looked so peaceful when she was sleeping, almost like an angel sent from above: my angel.

Gently, I brushed aside a strand of her silky hair out of her eyes while admiring her exotic beauty. I could honestly lay here all day just simply gazing at her angelic face; she's just so beautiful, so beautiful that it hurts me sometimes.

I decided to surprise my Roza by making her breakfast in bed. Slowly I separated our legs, gently placing her head on the pillow, pulling on a pair of flannel bottoms. I gently kissed my Roza's forehead before making my way downstairs to the kitchen.

Suddenly, when I was about to enter the kitchen, I heard the phone started ringing. Quickly, I made my way down the long hallway to the living room, answering the phone straight away.

"Hello?"I asked, my voice dripping with excitement.

"Well, a hello to you too, Dimka, "Ivan amused."I see someone's in a good mood."

Chuckling, I walked back out the living room, down the long hallway again into the kitchen, over to the fridge, and opening the door.

"What's up?"I asked curiously while pulling out some ingredients I needed out of the fridge, closing the door.

"What? Can't a brother call his brother on a nice Sunday morning without there being a reason?"Ivan inquired."Why, Dimka, I'm offended."

Walking over to the cooker, I pulled out a pan from the cupboard and placing it on the hub.

"Yeah. But, I would have thought you would be still in bed with a hangover, "I replied. It was true; Sunday's are usually his recovery day."You never miss a chance to have a drink on a Saturday night."

After placing all the ingredients I needed in the pan, I turned on the hub dials and began to keep an eye on the food.

"Well, any other time I would have been, "Ivan said."But, I had a very drunk-ass, furious boyfriend, turning up at my door late last night. Demanding where a certain little Roza was; my date didn't find that pleasing."

I pulled out a spatula and began stirring the food.

"And what did you say?"

"Well, I told him: I don't know where Roza was and that I haven't spoken to her since Thursday night. You're welcome for that, by the way."

I froze for a moment before composing myself again.

"What makes you think Roza's here with me?"

"I came over to your penthouse last night before I found my late night date."

I froze momentarily, but all the colour in my face drained and eventually began cooking again.

"You did?"

"Yes, and what I found was interesting. But, I decided to leave."

I gulped.

"When exactly did you arrive and leave?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, Dimka,"Ivan replied. I could hear the smirk growing on his lips."So...How was your night with your Roza?"

A grand smile plastered across my face. I felt my heart racing at the mere mention of Roza's name.

"Amazing."I exhaled happily; I couldn't keep the smile off my face.

"So, does this mean you two are, you know?"Ivan inquired and added."And don't lie to me, Dimka. I know when you're lying to me."

"I honestly don't yet, Iv, "I replied."But, I'm making the both us breakfast. So, we will about us very soon."

I felt butterflies in my stomach.

"Good, go get your girl, Dee!"Ivan exclaimed before hanging up."You finally found your chance, now take it like a man. Don't let her slip through your fingers again. Good luck."

I chuckled but was thankful for wishful thinking I received from him. Finishing the call with Ivan, I quickly placed the phone back on the stand, in the living room and walked back into the kitchen to cook breakfast.

* * *

Hearing footsteps, I turned around and noticed Roza walking into the kitchen. She was wearing one of my red and white flannel shirts and gave me her man-eater smile.

Grinning up at her, Roza walked over towards me, wrapping her arms around my neck. I wrapped one arm around her slim waist while cupping her cheek with my other palm. I kissed her lips lovingly as she stood up on the balls of her feet.

"Morning, Comrade, "Roza said.

"Morning, Roza,"I said as both my palms were cupping her cheeks."How are you feeling?"

"Amazing, what about you?"Roza asked while grinning like Cheshire cat at the same time I did.

"The same."I exhaled while looking directly into her mesmerizing eyes. Roza then moved to sit on the kitchen island stool, in front of me. Quickly I walked over to the island beside the cooker to collect our plates and walked over to her, placing her breakfast down in front of her. Roza grinned and began eating.

"Hmm, this tastes amazing, Comrade!"Roza exclaimed; I made her favourite homemade Russian breakfast, blini, with strawberry jam.

I chuckled light-heartedly.

"I'm glad."

I sat down opposite her and began eating my breakfast. We ate in comfortable silence, never getting awkward, locking gazes with each other every so often.

Shortly after we polished off the remains of our breakfasts, I placed both our dishes in the sink for cleaning later. Slowly turning around, I noticed Roza leaning beside the island against her left hip. I felt my heart beating thudding clamorously in my chest.

A moment of silence fell over us momentarily before I decided to break it.

"We should probably discuss what happened last night."

Roza nodded.

"Yes, I think we should."

She moved to stand in front of me. I leaned against the sink, whistled wrapping my arms securely around her waist.

"Do you regret it?"I inquired nervously, my voice pained and wounded. I've never been so blunt about anything in my entire life. However, I could not know her answer. My heart depended on it.

"No! God no! I don't regret it at all. Do you?"

I could feel butterflies brewing in the pit of my stomach.

"No, not at all."

Again, a moment of silence washed over us. My heart was thudding at supersonic speeds.

Roza looked up at me through her dark eyelashes."So, what does this mean for us now, Comrade?"

I cupped her cheeks in the palms of my hands, looking lovingly into her eyes.

"I don't know. Whatever you want it to mean, Roza."

Roza wrapped her arms around my neck, locking me in place.

"I want to try this, "Roza said."I want to be with you, Dimitri."

"I want to be with you too, Roza,"

We both grinned; I decided to make it official."So, will you, Rosemarie Arya Derya Mazur, be my girlfriend?"

"Yes!"

Grinning, I leaned down, crushing my lips hungrily upon hers. She immediately responded and deepened the kiss. After a while, I pulled away and cupped her cheeks.

"Move in with me?"I blurted out suddenly.

Roza gave me a confused facial expression.

"Comrade, isn't it a little too soon for us to be living together?"Roza amused. I detected a playful yet serious tone in her voice.

I admit it's too soon to be living together. However, it wasn't like we're strangers, we've known each other since were kids. And I couldn't bare being apart from Roza any longer; Adrian stole her away from me for all those years: I can't lose her again.

"No, not at all. You practically live here, Roza. And we both know that Adrian won't leave your apartment,"I reasoned as I stepped closer to her, taking her small hands into my large ones."Move in with me, Roza."

"I don't know, "Roza said, moving closer towards me."I think I may need a little more persuasion."

I chuckled and kissed her lips.

"Well, there's the fact that both your parents now live in Turkey—which is a long way away from Montana and me."

"What else?"

Roza smirked, moving closer to me; we were touching everywhere now.

"You'd miss our friends. And, of course, me if you were to move back in with them."

"Anything else?"

"Yes, there's one more thing. One more important fact you need to need to know."

"Which is?"

"That I love you, Roza."

Roza grinned.

"I love you too, Comrade."

I leaned down again, reconnecting our lips together.

"Hallelujah!"Ivan cried.

Roza and I pulled away, but we remained in each others embrace. Both our faces, turning to face Ivan, who was standing there, grinning like a madman.

"Ivan? What are you doing here?"I asked while shooting daggers at him for interrupting our beautiful moment. He smirked widely, taking off his leather jacket, placing it on the counter top.

"Oh, I just came over to see if you were up and wanted to go out for a late brunch, "Ivan said innocently yet his voice was dripping with amusement like earlier."I didn't realise you had any plans made already. I was hoping to spend the day with my best friend."

_Liar_

"You both still can, "Roza added."I need to start packing up my belongings from my old apartment before Adrian gets back from wherever."

I squeezed Roza's hands."Roza, you don't have to go alone. Ivan and I will help you pack up everything. You know, just in case Adrian's there."

"You sure?"Roza asked, shifting her gaze from Ivan and me.

Ivan nodded, picking up his leather jacket."Yeah, I'm game. I don't trust the dickhead not to start trouble if he's there."

* * *

"Right, I'm going to take these down. Thank god this is the last few boxes. This girl has too much stuff!"Ivan said while carrying five boxes of Roza's clothes, shoes, and accessories over to the doorway.

"Okay, I'll sort through the last of these three boxes and meet you downstairs, Iv, "I said.

Ivan nodded at me.

"Okay, laters bro."Ivan said and walked through the doorway and heard him speaking to Roza while I sorted through the last of the boxes.

"Hey, Roza, "Ivan said."You know, next time you want your belongings moved. I have some wise advice for you."

"Okay? Let's hear it, "Roza said.

"One: warn us how shit you have, "Ivan said."Two: let us know in advance that you need help, so we don't have work the next day and put out our backs. Three: don't ask me to move it. And four: rethink advice number three."

I chuckled while shaking my head and heard Ivan's heavy footsteps walking down the hallway.

"Well, hello to you too, Ivan,"Roza amused."And I thought you were a man, not a mouse. Mr. Grouch."

I heard Ivan growl and Roza's laughter from outside the doorway.

"Thanks for the help, Iv!"Roza called.

"Help? I call it slavery!"Ivan cried and I heard the front door close.

I chuckled.

"Do you want to take these back with us, Roza?"I asked, interrupting their banter while holding up a box that was labelled, homecoming, on it up the air so I could read it. We had spent the majority of the morning and some of the afternoon lugging Roza's up and down the stairs to mine, Ivan's, and her cars.

Roza popped her head through the doorway of the main bedroom.

"Which?"Roza asked curiously, resting her hands on the doorframe.

I held up the homecoming box in the air, higher so she could see it.

"This. Do you want to take this with us?"I asked again."It's from prom night."

Roza's eyes widened momentarily before shaking her head and walking into the room.

"No, I would rather not be reminded of prom night. It wasn't as grand as everyone else remembers,"Roza replied, with haunted facial expression."My memory of prom night most likely different to yours."

I looked down at the box then back up at Roza's face; I gave her a confused look.

"What do you mean?"

"It's better you don't know, Comrade."Roza said and walked out of the room. I dropped the box on the floor and followed her out of the room, down the hallway to the front door.

I gently placed my hand on her left shoulder, turning her around to look at me.

"What don't I know about prom night, Roza?"I asked."I know you left early. But, Lissa said you weren't feeling well; she lied for you, didn't she?"

Roza looked up into my eyes and locked her arms around my shoulders.

"It's ancient history now. It doesn't matter, Comrade."

"It does to me, Roza, "I said and added with a darker tone." Did Adrian do something to you?"

She sighed and tightened her hold around my neck."That was my past, Comrade. And you're my future. None of it matters now."

I rested my forehead against hers.

"I hope one day you will tell me everything that happened. Even when you stayed over at mine, after a fight with him. You never said much."

Roza nodded and sighed.

"Maybe. Can we go home now, I don't spend another minute in this place."

I grinned.

"I like the sound of that."

Later on that day, in the evening. Roza, Ivan, and I sat down perched on the leather sofa, watching an old classic movie, _The Sound of Music_. Roza sat snuggled into my side. And for the first time in a long time, I felt happier.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

**Edited 26/06/15**

* * *

**I don't own any details of VA or BL!**

* * *

**Thank you so much for all your favourites, follows and reviews. Your feedback means a lot to me. I hope you guys enjoy the chapter and don't forget to leave a review.**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**Awakening **

* * *

**Adrian Pov:**

**(A week earlier, 18th October 2014) **

After downing my sixth glass of Russian vodka, I slammed it down violently on the glass table, the sound echoing off all the walls in Rose's and my apartment. I looked up at the black metal clock upon the deep hunter green wall, filled with my paintings and photos of our friends and families. My eyes darted towards the hallway, sighing tiredly while running my hand through my hair, leaning back on the plush black and grey couch.

Finally, after what seemed like forever, I heard the door open and close loudly. I shot up from my seat, hurrying down the hallway to the front door. My long term girlfriend, Rose Mazur, arrived home four hours from work tonight.

"Where have you been!"I yelled angrily. Rose immediately sighed and began walking down our hallway into the living room; I followed.

"I'm going to ask you again for the last time, Rose! Where have you been?"I yelled.

"I've been at work Adrian, you know that place where you earn money from!"Rose yelled back. She threw her black handbag onto the floor beside the couch and turned around to face me. She crossed her arms over her chest, huffing. I mirrored in the action in the doorway of our living room.

"Don't you dare lie to me, Rose! I know for a fact that no one is four hours late home from work!"I yelled. Rose took a couple of deep breaths in and out. I could tell she was fighting the urge to say something that she'll regret.

"I had to stay behind to work on something that my baba sent me. It wasn't something I could just ignore!"Rose yelled,"I wasn't only one there at the meeting. The was like thirty other people there too!"

"Well, you shouldn't have a problem telling me what the meeting was about then!"I yelled.

Rose glared at me."My baba owns hotels! Selling, buying, and running hotels! What do you think the meeting was about!"

"See I'm not so sure about that Rose. You don't exactly dress like someone who is in that line of business!"I yelled while gesturing to her outfit.

Rose took another deep breath in and out before quickly rushing past me into our bedroom to change out of her outfit. I followed her and stood in the doorway of our master bedroom. Folding my arms across my chest, I watched as she slowly began undressing out of her work clothes.

This morning, Rose left wearing a pair of black skinny jeans, a grey blouse, a black leather jacket and a pair of black ankle boots. The outfit that she wore wasn't what a person working within the hotel industry would wear. I knew something was up. I knew Rose was lying to me about working in the line of hotels and I tended to find out why. My father, Nathan Ivashkov, often said similar things regarding his job as Rose. Nevertheless, I knew better than that. I hated the fact that they were both lying to my face about their jobs.

Suddenly squinting my eyes, I noticed a large bruise forming just under her rib cage on her right-hand side.

"What the hell is just under your rib cage!"I yelled as I rushed towards her. Rose froze instantly. She looked down at her rib cage and quickly pulled on her T-shirt. I walked over to her, grabbing hold of her wrists. Making her look me directly in the eyes.

"Let go of me, Adrian, Rose said.

"No, I'll let you go after you tell me where that bruise came from, "I said through my gritted teeth. I backed Rose up against the wall, pinning her hands above her head.

"Adrian, stop it, "Rose said.

"Stop what?"I asked. I caged her in up against the wall. She winced.

"You're hurting me again, Adrian."Rose quietly, removing her gaze and looking at the floor.

"I'm not,"I said, my voice sounding dangerously low.

"You're drunk. "Rose said, sounding more like a statement.

"I'm not."

"You are, you have that look in your eyes. You only have that look when you're drunk."Rose said.

"Where were you tonight? Where did you get that bruise?"I asked, ignoring her.

"You're hurting me!"Rose exclaimed.

I froze, stepping backwards. Rose sighed in relief.

"I'm sorry, Rose, "I said. Rose quickly moved around the room, stuffing some clothes into a large black bag.

"What are you doing?"I asked urgently. Rose stopped packing for a moment or two to answer me.

"I need to go Turkey. My baba needs my help with a business related problem. I was going to surprise you with a holiday in Turkey—some bonding time, "Rose said."But, I can't be around you now. I need some space to think about us...and what is going to happened."

"How long will you be gone for?"I asked. Rose finished packing.

"A week or so, "Rose replied.

Rose walked out our bedroom and our apartment. Angrily, I punched the closest wall, instantly regretting it as my hand began bleeding.

"Shit."I snapped. I spent the rest of the night getting my hand x-rayed and banged.

**-HeartByHeart-**

**Week later, 25th October 2014**

"Adrian!"Natalie moaned as I attacked her breasts with my mouth. I sucked on her nipples. Her hard nipples made her breasts seem larger than they were, which made it bearable to find pleasure.

"Oh, Adrian!"Natalie moaned.

"You like don't you."I purred. I rocked my body against hers while continuing to give her breasts some attention. Soon all our clothes were scattered around the bedroom—not that there was much in the first place. Natalie turned up at my apartment door wearing nothing but a trench coat, high heels while I was in my Egyptian silk boxer shorts. I was a man after all. I have needs that needed to be tended to—Natalie was more than willing to fulfil those needs and no girlfriend around to do it for me.

"Adrian!"Natalie screamed as I plunged my tongue across her clit. My hands gripped her inner thighs tightly. In my drunkard haze, she tasted somewhat okay—not great. I continued licking her as she kept screaming out my name. I interested three finger's while licking her up and down.

I imagined it was Rose that I was licking out, not Natalie Dashkov. Natalie Dashkov, the daughter of my business partner, who has a thing for me. She's slutty, but she was offering what I wanted. Rose tastes so much better her, but she wasn't here. I miss Rose. I wished she was here instead.

"Yes! Yes, that's the spot!"Natalie screamed. The corners of my mouth lifted up, a smirk playing across my lips. I knew Natalie was going to hit her release pretty soon. I moved to position myself at her entrance. I lowered myself inside her, I didn't wait for her to adjust to my size, I just immediately began pounding her again and again.

"Oh, Adrian! Harder, harder! I need more of you!"Natalie.

"I want to hear you beg for it!"I growled.

Suddenly, I heard the bedroom slam open and something dropped to the ground with a loud thud. I pulled out of Natalie and pulled up the covers to both our breastbones.

I turned to find Rose stood at the doorway. Her brown eyes are starting glossing over; the shock was clearly evident in her eyes. My eyes widened in shock.

"Rose, I can explain, "I said quickly. However, Natalie continued to place wet kissed on my neck.

"This is the last straw Adrian Zacharias Ivashkov and I mean it. I'm done. We're done. Over with!"Rose yelled.

Rose hurried out the room. I heard the front door slam open and shut again.

"Get the hell out of my apartment Natalie!"I yelled angrily. She quickly gathered her things and headed out the door. I immediately got dressed and searched for my phone. After finding it, I started calling all our friends and some of her friends, trying to find where the hell my girlfriend was. I tried recalling all them. I tried, my cousin Vasilisa Dragomir again.

"Hey, this Lissa's voicemail. If I don't answer, it means I'm very busy, and I will try to get back to you as soon as possible. Bye!"Lissa said, once I reached her voicemail.

However, no luck. I tried to call Rose's phone was off or she blocked my number from it.

_God damn it! _

**-HeartByHeart-**

**15th November 2014**

I heard a knock on my studio apartment door, down in the New York City, Brooklyn. I decided to stay in my apartment in the big apple afterwards waiting for three weeks for Rose to come home willingly. However, she didn't. I needed some downtime in one of my favourite cities to think of a way to bring her home.

"Come in!"I called. I took a large swig of my glass of raw vodka before slamming it back down my desk. The door to my designing room opened, in came my father, Nathan Ivashkov and my uncle, Randall Ivashkov.

"Father? Uncle? What are you doing here?"Suddenly another figure appeared in the doorway."Who's that?"I asked. My father and uncle stepped deeper inside the room, the new figure following behind them. The figure was wearing a formal dress suit and was holding a briefcase.

"Son, I have you the best private investigator to track down Rose and bring her home."Nathan, my father said.

I spun around in my chair. My uncle and father smirked. The figure stepped forward to shake my hand.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Ivashkov. I go the nickname, the Woman with the iron fist and the velvet glove." The woman said.

I frowned.

"So what is your name?"I asked.

"You'll find out once we've settled our agreement, "Randall said.

I grinned. Mark my word. I will find Rose and make her mine again. No matter what it takes.

**-HeartByHeart-**

**Rose Pov:**

**17th November 2014**

It's been a crazy few weeks for me, three to be specific. Dimitri has been taking me on loads of small dates, to take things slow at the moment, which also means now sex at all. God knows how much I long for his touch. I can still remember that night like it was yesterday, I've never felt so alive. He made me feel like every single fibre in my body was on fire.

However, I've treasured every single moment I had alone with Dimitri over the last three weeks. We even went back to the lake by old we visited when we were kids. He would bring along a picnic, which would bring back old memories of our childhood together. We would constantly laugh and discuss old times there. Dimitri would then compliment me, endlessly telling me how beautiful I am.

We've decided to keep our relationship a secret until Thanksgiving. Ivan is the only person who knows about our relationship, he constantly teases Dimitri about him finally having the balls to ask me out. I have to admit it's quite funny seeing a six-foot-seven, Russian God, blushing in sheer embarrassment. I haven't even told my parents—neither has Dimitri to his family, but I know they would hundred percent support us as they adore Dimitri.

* * *

Opening the doors to my office, I found my assistant and my partners in field missions, Natasha Ozera, known as Tasha. Tasha was Dimitri's ex-high school girlfriend. However, they only dated for around a year, maybe be less, but they remained good friends as far as I am aware. She and I get along enough to work alongside one another, but by no means the best of friends.

Tasha stood there grinning at me as she noticed I had finally arrived.

"Hey, Rose!"Tasha cheerfully.

"Hey, Tasha. What the cases you got for us today?"I asked as I sat down at my desk. Tasha moved to sit down right in front of my desk. She pushed her cleavage up towards my face while giving me a large smile. I noticed that she had unbuttoned a couple of her buttons of her dark cobalt blouse shirt.

"Well, we have a choice on cases. But, I think you probably prefer to take on the multiple missing people's cases, "Tasha replied while handing me the files. I scanned through the cases. She was right, the only case that took my increase and would be able to devote my heart and soul into was, in fact, the case she that informed me about.

Six young females aged between sixteen and twenty all reported missing within the last year. Each was the youngest daughter of rich and powerful families. They went missing at different locations within the state of Montana, all on separate occasions. If my geography was correct, I say there is a pattern between the six different areas. There had been a couple of sightings of the missing females, but no firm leads over the course of the year. It's possible these females may no longer even be within the state of Montana.

"You're right, this case does take my fancy. Now I want as much background information you get about the disappearances. Full background scans. Try to see if there are any connections. Oh, and arrange an appointment's the families victims."I said.

Tasha nodded eagerly."Okay, I'll do that right away."

I reopened the case file to start reading the information on the case. Tasha began walking towards the doorway but stopped halfway, turning back around to face me. I looked up at her and gave her a questioning look.

"I heard that you and Adrian broke up, "Tasha said.

I nodded."Yes, we did. We broke up nearly a month ago."

Tasha sat down on the chair in front of my desk this time.

"How are you holding up?"Tasha asked, with a large plastered across her face. I sighed, I was doing fine since I have Dimitri now. Lately, a lot of people have asked me how I am doing now that Adrian and I are no longer together. Lissa was the first one on the phone demanding how I was doing, I spent four hours explaining I was doing alright. Of course, Christian was whining in the background.

Lissa, Jill, and Christian were down in New York City visiting Uncle Victor. He's currently suffering from the later stages of Sandovsky's syndrome. It's such a shame, the Sandovsky's syndrome made him seem like someone in their eighties, not someone who's in their mid-forties. The disease is slowly eating him away inside and out. It kills to see one of the strongest men I've ever known to look so weak and helpless. I know it's killing Lissa and Jill the most.

Victor took Lissa and Jill in when their brother and parents were killed in a car crash when Lissa and I were fifteen years old, and Jill was thirteen years old. Victor treated them as if they were his blood-related daughters, I soon came to think of like a second father. I too loved him like family, just like Lissa and Jill do. Besides, each other Victor the only blood-related family they have left. It's hard for them, but they don't show the pain around Uncle Victor. The doctors say he only has a year at most to live now; Lissa and Jill aren't wasting it.

Mia and Viktoria were actually over the moon when they found about our break up. Lissa and Jill called them straight away from finishing calling me apparently. I didn't realize how against my relationship with Adrian they were.

"I'm doing good, "I said. Tasha grinned if possible even wider than before.

"That's great!"Tasha exclaimed."Hey, would you like to go clubbing tomorrow night with me?"

"Clubbing?"I asked."

"Yeah, Christian's new Club—Shadow kissed, opening tomorrow night. He, Lissa and Jill are driving back tomorrow morning for the opening. I was wondering if you would like to go with me?"Tasha asked nervously.

Was she asking me out on a date?

"Yes, I am, "Tasha said.

Wait, did I just say that out loud.

"Yes, you did Rose. "Tasha, amusement dripping from her voice.

"Wait, are you a- "I said.

"Lesbian, yes I am, "Tasha said.

My eyes widened."Wait, how long have you been a you know?"

"A Lesbian?"Tasha asked.

I nodded.

"Since I was seventeen going on eighteen. Well, that's when I realized I was a lesbian." Tasha said.

"That's around the time- "I said before I was cut off.

"Dimka and I broke up. "Tasha finished.

I nodded. She nodded and gave me a small smile.

"Look, you don't have to go out on a date with me, I know your straight Rose. But, sometimes after a bad break up people fancy a change. You know, maybe even start dating people of their gender."Tasha started." I'm not going to lie Rose. I like you, a lot. I have done for a while—I never said anything. But, I won't pressure you at all."

"Thank you Tasha, but I- "I said.

"Would you at least like to have lunch and just talk as friends? You know, to offload?"Tasha asked, with hope glistening in her ice-blue eyes.

"Sure, why not. Loading off does sound nice to me, "I replied.

Tasha grinned.

"Good. Well, I'll go get the information you want and give Dimka's branch a call and see what they have in their database. Then, come back and we can go out for lunch."Tasha said.

"Okay, that's fine."I said.

I gave her a warm smile before Tasha left my office. I began reading the file again once she closed the door.

**-HeartByHeart-**

"So are we all clear now on what this glitch?"I asked, my fellow agents, Ryan Aylesworth and Tamara Guardingstone while leaning against their office door.

"Yes, thank you, Rose! I swear I could kill Joel for messing up the information transfer from the Amberwood building."Tamara said, with a thick cockney accent.

Ryan and I chuckled.

"Not if I kill him first Tara!"Ryan exclaimed, with amusement laced into his voice.

I chuckled again, pushing myself off their office wall."Well, I best be going guys. It was nice catching up with you two. I have to go make a few phone calls and then wait for Tasha."

They nodded.

"See you, Rose!"Ryan and Tamara called.

"See you guys!"I called before closing their office door.

Walking back to my office, I sat behind my desk and suddenly began feeling nausea. However, I knew I wasn't going to be sick quite yet. But, I felt the urge to vomit, continuing working through my nausea.

Suddenly I heard the phone started ringing. I picked up the office phone, answering it.

"Kiz?"Baba's voice came through the phone before I even got the chance to speak.

"Hey, baba. What's up?"I asked curiously, leaning back in my office leather chair.

"I was phoning to see how my Kiz was holding up?"Baba asked.

"Old man, I'm doing fine. I'm a tough cookie remember, I am your daughter after all."I said while rolling my eyes. I don't why I rolled my eyes, not like he can see it.

"I know you are Kiz, "Baba said."By the way Adrian being calling here about hundred times a day, demanding where you are. Zmey doesn't answer to little shits like himself."

I chuckled.

"I've blocked his number on my phone that's why. He probably thinks I went to Turkey again to stay with you."I said.

"I want you to be careful Kiz just in case Adrian tries anything. He doesn't sound like himself on the voicemail. Thank god you Dimka looking out for you and lives on the other side of the city from your other apartment."Baba said.

My parents know I'm now living with Dimitri and feel more relax knowing I have him looking for me.

"I will do, don't worry baba. My friends will keep an eye as well for him."I said.

"Okay, Kiz, "Baba says."Well, I'll let you get on with work, I don't want my Montana branch falling from its targets."

"Okay, baba. Love you and màthair!"I said.

"We love you too Kiz, "Baba said before hanging up.

**-HeartByHeart-**

At lunch, Tasha and I headed down to our main workplace restaurant, which was a ten minutes away, The Golden Lily. The Golden Lily was often the place where the Mazur and the Belikov branches meet up. However, today Dimitri messaged me, informing me that he had to work over lunch on a case with Ivan and Mikhail—I already knew that Viktoria was working on her case over lunch with Nikolai too. So, they wouldn't be able to make lunch today, but I told him it was fine.

**I'll see you at home, Roza xxx -D.**

I felt butterflies in my stomach from the word _home_.

Eddie, Mason and Meredith messaged me as well to say they want to work on their case over lunch. Lissa, Jill, Christian out of town. Mia Rinaldi was currently away with her boyfriend, Aaron Drozdov, visiting his family in England. I couldn't believe they're dating. It's been five years first they began dating. Aaron was Lissa ex-boyfriend, but apparently he had always had feelings for Mia. Lissa at first was hurt by the betrayal when Mia started dating him straight away. However, once Christian got the guts to ask her out, she started to slowly let the betrayal wash away. Thankfully Lissa and Mia became friends again. Meaning Tasha and I went to lunch alone today.

"Let's take the booth in the back, "Tasha said as she closed the restaurant door.

I nodded."Sure, lead the way."

I followed Tasha to the back of the diner. She sat down in the circular black leather booth, I sat down opposite her, placing my handbag beside me. She then pulled out six files and placed them down on the booth table.

"Is this information I asked you to get?"I asked.

"Yes, it is, "Tasha said and handed me the files."Here, this is everything you wanted. It has all the backgrounds of the missing victims and all their missing people's police report."

I opened up the first file up.

**Full Name:**

**Avery Jessamine Lazar**

**Date of Birth:**

**19/07/1996**

**Gender:**

**Female**

**Eye Colour:**

**Blue-grey. **

**Hair Colour:**

**Black, Raven coloured. **

**Origin: **

**Montana, America. **

**Occupation:**

**High School Student.**

**Parents:**

**Eugene Lazar (Father)**

**Aline Lazar (Mother)**

**Relatives:**

**Reed Lazar (Brother)**

**Brandon Lazar (Brother)**

**Blake Lazar (Uncle)**

**Marcus Lazar (Grandfather) **

**Avery, the first of the listed victims, was last seen out with a small group of close friends, Emma, Emily, and Tom, in April of this year at the Montana markets. Witnesses at the market say they saw Avery walk out the market, with six men dressed in head to toe in black, spotted leaving in a black van. A-**

"Hello, my names Inna, I'll be your waitress tonight. What can I get you both?"Inna asked. I looked up from Avery's file at Inna.

"Oh, I'll have a large cheese pizza, with chips, doughnuts, and a coke, "I said.

Inna wrote my order down on a notepad.

"And I'll have the spicy chicken curry, with some nachos and a diet coke, "Tasha said.

"Anything else?"Inna asked.

We shook our heads.

"Okay, I'll get this order placed for you now, "Inna said.

We smiled at her and said,"Thank you."

Soon enough the food arrived. Suddenly the fumes of the food instantly made my stomach turn and ended up having to rush over to the bathroom. Fortunately, Tasha followed me inside and held my hair as I puked. She rubbed smooth and soft circular motions on my back as I continued puking my guts out.

"Shh, it's okay, "Tasha whispered. I gripped the toilet seat with the palms of my hands. After another ten minutes of puking, I finally emptied my stomach. I flushed the toilet and walked out of the stall. I then turned on the tap water and washed my face.

"You okay Rose?"Tasha asked gently, leaning against the sink beside me. I splashed my face a couple of times with water and nodded.

"Yes, I'll be fine, "I replied. I was fine, apart from feeling a little tired and still a little sick again.

"Rose, I think you should take the rest of the day off. "Tasha said.

I nodded, I didn't have the energy to fight back.

"Want me to drive you home?"Tasha asked.

"Thanks, that would be great. "I said.

Soon enough, I was home and got changed into shorts and a tank top. I got into bed.

"I'm going to go call Dimka. I'll be right back."Tasha said as she pulled the covers on mine and Dimitri bed. If Tasha noticed the mixture of male and female belongings around the room, she didn't mention it. Tasha kissed my forehead and left the door opened slightly. I felt my eyes dropping instantly. I tried to keep my eyes open, but it was no use as the darkness overthrew me.

* * *

**What did you guys think?**

**màthair** \- Mother


	4. Chapter 4: Oh, My Roza Are You Okay?

**Edited 27/06/15**

* * *

**I don't own any details of VA or BL!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys, sorry it has taken me so long to update, I was in the hospital earlier this month and have been forcing on getting better. Was nothing serious! Thank you so much for all the feedback. **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**Oh, My Roza. Are You Okay?**

* * *

**Dimitri Pov:**

Finishing messaging back my Roza, she said that she was having lunch alone with Tasha today since everyone else was too busy to meet up at our usual place, The Golden Lily. I badly wanted to see Roza as I loved spending all my free time with her. However, Ivan, Mikhail, and I, all stuck inside my office waiting to receive a file related to our case.

I knew Roza would be in safe hands with Tasha. Their field agent partners, they both knew each other's strength and weakness inside and out. They've been partners for a few years now. I knew much like Roza, Tasha would certainly take no shit from anyone and would contact me the first sign of danger—Adrian.

Abe Mazur, Roza's father, contacted me last week regarding concern about Adrian going after Roza for revengeful reasons, which why Tasha's keeping an eye out. I knew that she would contact me at the first sign of danger or suspicious activity. I think she knew that my feelings for Roza was making me very protective, but she wasn't aware of the relationship. Ivan's the person who knows about it.

_Only one more week and you'll be to tell everyone—hell, the world if you wanted to._

* * *

Currently, I was online shopping for jewellery for my Roza for our upcoming month anniversary, on her favourite jewellery shop website, I'Espirt. Scrolling through the limited edition section, I found a silver diamond rose shaped necklace, which I knew she would adore. Roza doesn't tend to like rose related items, but this was something else, something grand, something out of this world.

Looking up from office laptop, I noticed Ivan was sat down opposite me, across my long oak desk, in the skyscraper building office view. He studied his phone intently as he frantically typed away, highly engrossed in his messaging. I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at his actions. He looked like a teenage girl messaging her crush; I know because my younger sister, Viktoria was like that in her teenage years. I almost chuckled at the thought.

Ivan—since the moment we arrived this morning—hasn't put down his phone and paid attention to our work. All morning, I had to turn around the branch alone, ensuring that everyone's cases were running along smoothly, with no glitches. Fortunately, everyone so far had found leads. So more major than others. However, they were all at least on their way while Lord of Manor—Ivan—remained in my office on his phone.

Ivan had a large goofy grin plastered across his face. His light blue eyes full of adoration, it was similar to the way I looked at Roza.

_He must like the woman on the other end of the phone._

Suddenly, Agent Mikhail Tanner slammed open the door to my office. Ivan was still none the wiser.

"Dimitri! Ivan! Look what I've just received!"Mikhail exclaimed. He was working on Ivan and me on our case now as well. He mainly worked on getting the information we require while we do the digging around and the questioning.

"What have got there?"I asked curiously.

Mikhail slammed a file down on the desk loudly, Ivan immediately jumped backwards in one the leather office chairs. We chuckled at him. Ivan's phone dropped on top of the desk, he quickly placed it inside his blazer pocket while I picked the file. It was our file. Looking up slightly, I noticed Mikhail still had another file in his hands.

"I think I found something suspicious about our case, "Mikhail said.

Our case, the illegal trafficking among two known, deadly and powerful families; selling and buying young women as sex slaves. We haven't confirmed which two mobsters families are behind the trafficking. However, we have six family names already on our list. We're hundred percent sure that two out of the six are names were looking for and behind the illegal dealings.

I opened the file and began reading the history of our case again.

**Few of the victims involved in the illegal dealings come from influence families of our society. The remaining female victims from deceased families as to date. Reports claim that the missing victims families were all pronounced deceased, weeks after the disappearance, there may be a connection between the kidnapping and their deaths.**

**Sources claim to believe from former case owners, Agent Johnson and Swan from the Texas branch, that they were once holding capture the missing females in Margeride, France at some point earlier this year. Held hostage in a secret underground lair, under a French family owner lake house, the Verlac's. A search time, The Guardians, were sent to examine the site to gather as much information as possible; the mission was successful in finding evidence of being used to keep the missing females held captive.**

**Later the case was passed to the Belikov branch in Montana, for further investigation. Agents, Head Dimitri Belikov, Ivan Zeklos, and Mikhail Tanner then were each presented with the case. They soon received an anonymous phone call from an eyewitness to the Franch hostage lair. The witness left no name or contact details for further questioning. The voice was autotune out for identification reasoning, of course. However, they stated they worked in the France guarding the missing female victims, the names they said matched the names of the missing victims. **

**The anonymous phone caller said that the mobsters planned on keeping the missing female victims held captive in unusual landmarks around the world. They mentioned that they only stay in one location for a couple weeks at a time. The longest stay was a month and a half. Unfortunately, they only spoke briefly over the phone and weren't able to trace the phone call back to the receiving location.**

"What did you find?"Ivan asked. I looked up from the file.

"Well, you know earlier when Tasha emailed us this morning, asking us to run a check on their background information for Rose's and her face?"Mikhail asked. My ears instantly perked up.

Ivan and I nodded.

"I passed their case onto Joshua down in the Stelle watch base, and he passed it to the Alchemists for me. Then, afterwards I walked down to the file room to collect our case. That's when I got to thinking. Maybe they should take a look at our case too."Mikhail said.

** (A/N: Alchemists are private investigators.) **

"Did they get any result back?"I asked. I leaned forwards, resting my elbow on my desk.

"Yes, Sydney Sage—the new Alchemist down in the Amberwood building, passed on the files to me now, "Mikhail said."On my way up here, I started reading through what she found. Turns out there is a connection between both our cases."

We gave him a confused look. Mikhail then passed Ivan the other file. Ivan opened up the first page but continued looking up at Mikhail.

"Care to elaborate on this discovery for us Mikhail?"Ivan asked, trying to sound professional.

"Well, Rose's and Tasha's case if about the disappearances of six young females The missing females surnames match our missing victims surnames, "Mikhail said.

"So we're looking for the same people—well, they're looking the female victims and we're looking for the kidnappers—the mobsters?"Ivan asked.

"Yes, "Mikhail replied.

A large grin started spreading across my lips, at the thought of getting a chance to work with my Roza again.

"I suppose five brains are better than three. We might have more of a chance of bringing down these mobster's before any more women fall victims to them."I said.

They nodded in agreement.

"So, this is Rose's and Tasha's case file in my hands?"Ivan asked.

Mikhail nodded.

"Yes, don't take anything out of the file. I need to drop this off at Mazur branch tonight for them."Mikhail said.

"Sure, no problem, "Ivan said.

Ivan began slowly reading through the file when suddenly my phone started ringing loudly. I quickly pulled out of my phone out of my pocket, answering it without checking the caller ID.

"Belikov."

"Hey, Dimka, it's Tasha here- "Tasha said, she sounded concerned and worried about something.

I leaned back in my chair."Hey, Tasha. What's wrong?"

"It's Rose she's—I think you should come home, "Tasha said.

My heart nearly stopped beating. I knew all the colour in my face suddenly drained away. Ivan and Mikhail gave me concerned looks, almost asking what's wrong.

"I'm now my way. "I said before hanging up.

Ivan and Mikhail gave me a curious look now. I quickly gathered my things and heading out the door.

"I have to go. I'll see you both later!"I called.

"Dimka where are you going!"Ivan called. However, I continued on hurrying the exit of my work building.

**-HeartByHeart-**

"Tasha! I'm home! Where is Roza! Is she okay? What happened? Did Adrian find her? Is she hurt? Are you hurt too? Do I need to a doctor?"I asked the second I stepped into the penthouse.

I threw my briefcase down on the floor down beside the door and hung up my brown leather duster. I raced down the hallway into the living room to where I found Tasha entering the room from one of the staircases leading up to the master bedroom. She had a damp cloth in her hands. Her eyes filled with concern and tiredness. She had her hair tied back in a messy bun.

Tasha didn't look hurt or had the slightest sign of injury; I sighed in relief. There wasn't an attack.

"Relax Dimka, you won't be any help if you get yourself worked up, "Tasha said.

"You're right, "I said."Where is Roza? Did something happen?"

"She's in your room, follow me and I'll explain afterwards. "Tasha said.

I nodded and followed her.

**-HeartByHeart-**

The room was very dimly lit, but I could see a figure lying in bed on top of the covers. I knew it was Roza. Quickly I rushed over to her side and started stroking her hair. I lightly pressed my free hand against her forehead; she felt quite warm.

"She's burning up. "I said.

"Here put this on her head, "Tasha said while handing me the damp cloth in her hands earlier.

I thanked her, and lightly pressed it on her forehead. Tasha moved to stand on the other side of the bed after retrieving another damp cloth.

After an hour, we managed to get Roza's fever down. She continued to sleep, not once, stirring in her sleep. Tasha decided to go make some coffee for us while I changed Roza into a pair of my black briefs boxers and flannel shirt.

"I love you, milaya. "I said before kissing her lips lightly and heading downstairs to the kitchen, allowing her to sleep in peace.

Walking into the kitchen, Tasha gave me a small smile and handed me a cup of coffee.

"Thank you, Tasha, "I said.

She smiled.

We both walked sat down on the chairs at the kitchen isle. I ran a hand through my hair and took a sip of the coffee.

"Are dating Rose?"Tasha blurted out.

My eyes widened in shock, a little too much. Tasha smirked and sipped her cup of coffee.

"What makes you think we're dating?"I asked rather quickly.

"Well, I brought up the subject of Adrian she seemed happy... A little too happy about no longer dating him. Five years, you would be upset to let go of that relationship no matter what. And when I asked her out to go Christian's new club with me, she wasn't herself—she seemed like there was someone else she would prefer to go there with. I mentioned your name, I don't think she realized it, but her face lit up like a Christmas tree."Tasha said."You seem happier nowadays too, a lot happier I should say. I'm not blind Dimka. I have eyes and can see the signs when they're right in front of me."

I blushed.

"Please don't tell anyone, we're waiting until Thanksgiving next week before we tell everyone. "I said.

"Of course," Tasha said."Oh, you probably should tell Ivan to stop stumbling over his words whenever either your or Roza names are mentioned together."

A large smirk plastered across her face. Perhaps he wasn't doing a good job at hiding the secret.

"Good to know, "I said.

Tasha chuckled.

"Well, what happened earlier when you called me?"I asked, changing the subject.

Tasha nodded in understanding.

"She was throwing up and feeling dizzy. You should probably take her to the doctors to get checked out. She's never usually sick."Tasha said.

I nodded.

"I will. "I said.

"Good luck getting her there, "Tasha said, with amusement laced in her voice.

"Lissa, Ivan and I will drag her there if we have to, "I said.

"I bet you would, I don't doubt you there. "Tasha said.

I chuckled, finishing my coffee cup, walking over to the sink and placed my cup inside.

"I'm going to check Roza. Make yourself at home."I said.

She nodded.

**-HeartByHeart-**

**Rose Pov:**

**18th November 2014**

I felt the bed dip beside me. Suddenly, I felt someone press their lips lovingly against my forehead. Sparks of electricity jolted through my entire body from their lips and instantly knew it was Dimitri. Leaning back, he repeatedly ran a hand through my hair. Slowly I started opening my eyes, I carefully started sitting up and locked gazes with Dimitri. His beautiful, concerned looking, deep brown eyes staring gently into my eyes, almost as if he was afraid I was going to shatter into a million pieces.

"Morning, Roza, "Dimitri said quietly. I blinked a couple of times.

"What?"I croaked. I noticed for the first time that my throat was dry.

"It's five in the morning. You've slept for over fourteen hours Roza, "Dimitri replied.

"I have?"I asked.

He nodded.

"Yes, Tasha and I checked up on you a lot during the night, until she went home at three. She didn't want to leave, but I said I would phone call if you got worse."Dimitri said.

I nodded.

He placed a hand on my knee while his other palm remained in my hair. I noticed for the first time that I was wearing his boxer shorts and his flannel shirt.

Dimitri followed my gaze."You started burning up earlier, but Tasha and I got it down, so I changed you into something lighter."

I nodded. I felt him squeeze my knee.

"How are you feeling?"Dimitri asked, with concern laced in his voice.

I smiled weakly.

"Thirsty, and hungry, but better otherwise, "I replied.

He chuckled lightly.

"Would you like me to make you some of my famous hot chocolate and some breakfast?"Dimitri asked.

I nodded.

"Well, I could never say no to food and your famous hot chocolate. "I said, with amusement dripping from my voice.

"I'll be back in ten- "Dimitri said.

"No, I'll sit in the kitchen and eat. "I said.

"Okay, "Dimitri said.

He quickly leaned forwards and kissed my lips before helping me out of bed.

**-HeartByHeart-**

"Here, "Dimitri said while handing me a plate full of pancakes covered in chocolate and a cup of hot chocolate.

"Thanks, Comrade, "I said.

Dimitri sat down opposite me in the kitchen and started eating his breakfast at the same time I did. The pancakes tasted amazing like always. I adored his mother's cooking as well as his own.

"Tasha knows about us. "Dimitri said suddenly. I froze.

"She does?"I asked.

"Yeah, and apparently she asked you out too. "Dimitri said, with jealousy hinted in his voice a little.

"Yes, she did. But, I think it was- "I said.

"I know it was harmless, don't worry Roza. "Dimitri said.

I smiled. However, I started to feel sick suddenly. I stopped eating. Dimitri gave me a confused look.

"Roza?"Dimitri asked.

I quickly rushed to the guest bathroom in the hallway. I heard footsteps behind me. I slammed open the door and vomited down the toilet. Dimitri held my hair back, rubbing soothing circular motions on my back while whispering sweet nothings in Russian. I gripped the toilet seat with the palms of my hands for dear life as continued puking my guts out. Suddenly, I heard three more pairs of feet heading towards the bathroom.

"Rose!"Lissa exclaimed, my best friend since we were five years old. Lissa rushed to my side. Lissa, Christian, and Jill must have driven back earlier from New York. After another ten minutes of puking, I finally emptied my stomach. I flushed the toilet and walked over to the sink to brush my teeth. Then I noticed a tube birth control, which I didn't know was in here beside the sink; my eyes widened. I picked up the tube and studied it for a minute. _So I left it here._ I stayed here a few months ago after a fight with Adrian when I went back home I lost them.

Lissa noticed my shock.

"Dimitri, Jelly-bean, Chris, I need to speak to Rose alone, can you go wait in the living?"Lissa asked.

Christian and Jill nodded, walking out the room.

"Sure thing, Liss, "Dimitri said."I'll be living if you need me, Roza."

He pressed his lips against my hair. He then closed out the room, closing the door behind him, allowing Lissa and I more privacy. I turned around to face her, her jade green eyes locking gazes with my brown eyes.

* * *

**I'Esprit - The Spirit**

**Some Must Reads:**

**RozalineGrey899 - Truth or Lie? (Amazing story!)**

**chellie87 - Shadow Engulfed (Love it)**

**DamphiricAngel2014 - Meet Me In The Moonlight (Love it so much)**

**XJelly-Bean-AndriodX - Bargaining my heart (Amazing)**

**Safe Heaven - RozaBelikova-x (Fanastic!)**

**Hot Russian Doctor - xxxsezaxx (Her story amazing too)**

**-Romitri99**


	5. Chapter 5: The Test

**Edited 27/06/15**

* * *

**I don't own any detail of VA or BL!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey, guys, I'm back again. I wanted to say that I wish everyone a happy new year, and may you and your families have a great year ahead. It's already New Year in England now. Thank you for the feedback!**

**Now on with the story! **

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**The Test**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

I sighed.

"Rose, "Lissa said, her voice thick with concern.

"Your home earlier... I thought you, Jill, Christian, wouldn't be home until later on tonight. I heard Uncle Victor isn't doing too well at the moment."I said while trying, but failing to avoid her gaze.

Her jade green eyes pierced back into my brown eyes, concern filling within them.

"Well, Tasha called me last night and told us about what happened yesterday—are you feeling okay Rose? Obviously not since Tasha asked us to come home early and the fact, you just started randomly vomiting the second we walked into the penthouse. You like you've seen a ghost. Dimitri looked like he was afraid to leave you alone because you would shatter into a million pieces."Lissa said. She tended to ramble on whenever she is concerned or worried about someone or something. She has a very compassionate nature.

"Lissa, you didn't have to come home early because of me. "I said.

I turned back around to face the sink. I heard and saw Lissa through the mirror, walking towards me. She placed her hands on my shoulders as I leaned over the sink. My palms resting on the edge of the sink as I looked up at her in the mirror.

"Rose, your best friend—sister, no Rose you are my sister. Of course, I would come home early if you needed me, it's what sisters and best friends do for one another. It's almost like we've done wedding vows to each other, but without the white dress, the groom, his groomsman, the cake, the wedding reception and the whole thing apart from the vows. "Lissa said.

I gave her a small smile. Sometimes she could be such a sop, but she was my sop I suppose.

"Well, what were you looking at before that made you look so pale?"Lissa asked.

Looking up, I handed her the tube of birth control I found when brushed my teeth earlier. She studied the label; her eyes widened for a split second before darting up to meet my gaze. Her eyes asked a thousand different questions.

"I haven't been taking my pill, "I whispered. Her eyes widened once she understood what I was implying.

The last day I recall now taking the pill, was the day I left to fly out to Ankara, Turkey to travel back to Montana—the day before I found cheating on me with someone girl in our apartment—our ex-apartment I mean. I forgot to take them in the morning afterward and every other morning after that too.

"Are you late?"Lissa asked. I nodded, working the maths in my head and nodded again.

"Around a week, "I replied.

"You don't think you're, you know?"Lissa asked.

"I don't know, "I replied.

"Go and get dressed. I'll make an excuse to Dimitri, Christian, Jill then we go get a test."Lissa said.

I nodded, silently thanking her. She exited the bathroom while I headed down into Dimitri and my bedroom to change. I threw on a pair of jeans, T-shirt, hoodie and a pair of black converse. I met Lissa at the front door. She gave me a small smile before we both quickly left the penthouse, heading downstairs to the store.

Outside was Lissa's black range over. She hopped into the driver's seat while I sat down on the passenger seat. The journey to the store down on the other end of the long street was in utter silence, but it was a comfortable silence.

Soon enough Lissa and I entered the store and headed straight to the feminine care section. Lissa and I spent a good twenty minutes deciding which two pregnancy tests to buy. Eventually we made our way to the checkout and paid for the two items. We exited the store and headed back to the car. My nerves started getting the best of me; Lissa placed a hand on my hand in a comforting gesture. I gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her that I was okay.

Before I even knew it, we both re-entered the penthouse. Dimitri was pacing back and forth in the living room with Christian leaning against the wall while Jill sat down comfortably on the sofa.

Lissa and I walked passed them into the guest bathroom again. Lissa opened the box, handing me the test. She then left the bathroom, allowing me time to take the test. I then knocked on the door, letting her know when I was done.

We waited the set amount of time.

***Beep, beep. Beep, beep***

We walked over to the sink, looking down at the instructions. We locked gazes and nodded at each other. I picked up one test while Lissa picked up the other test.

I froze.

Lissa turned to face me. However, I continued to look down at the test: a plus sign.

"Rose..."Lissa said.

I walked over to the other side of the room and slouched down against the wall until I was fully sat down on the floor. The test remained in my left palm while my hand lightly pressed against my lower abdomen. Lissa walked over and kneeled in front of me.

"Rose, don't worry, we won't let Adrian- "Lissa said. I looked up at her, my eyes started tearing up a little with joy and sadness.

"Liss, it's not Adrian's, "I whispered. Much to my relief.

Her eyes widened in shock.

"It's not?"Lissa curiously. I shook my head."Well, who's the father then?"

"Dimitri..."

* * *

**Some Must Reads:**

**VAGypsy: Running to Nowhere (I'm addicted)**

**BethIsMyName: Both her stories.**

**AngelofVengence: her story amazing!**


	6. Chapter 6: The Test Part II

**I don't own any detail of VA or BL!**

* * *

**A/N: **

**Hey, guys, I'm back again. Did you guys miss me? I'm trying to update a couple of times a week now. Thank you RozalineGrey899 for reminding me that I need to update soon. Thank you for the amazing feedback! How would you guys find a Mia/Ivan or Viktoria/Ivan pairing? **

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**The Test Part II**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

"Dimitri..."I said quietly, my voice barely sound above a whisper. The cat's out of the bag now; this was not how Dimitri and I planned find out.

Wait—what will Dimitri say about this? Does he even want a baby let alone one with me? Well, I know he loves kids as he adores his niece and nephew, Zoya and Paul. Expect having children of your own is different. We've only recently started dating, and adding in a baby into the equation can over complicate things. But, I knew I wasn't going to get an abortion, I would rather have the baby alone than let that happen—not I think abortions are wrong.

Dimitri is very responsible, more responsible than me, so I know he would do the right thing in the end—would he still want to be with me? Would he think I did this on purpose somehow? Would he be angry? Sad? Happy? Better yet, what will Adrian do or say when he finds out about that I am pregnant—oh my god I'm pregnant with Dimitri Belikov's child!

I quickly composed myself, locking gazes with Lissa. Her jade green eyes were wide with shock while her mouth formed an 'o' shape. She kneeled closer towards me, her hands clutching mine. However, she remained speechless for another moment.

"Did you just sat Dimitri as in Dimitri Belikov?"Lissa asked, carefully, almost checking to see if she heard me correctly.

I nodded at her."Yes, I did, Liss."

I pressed my other hand lightly against my lower abdomen and slowly began rubbing small circular motions. A faint smile appeared on my lips. Lissa's eyes moved down to my hands pressed my stomach.

"How?"Lissa her voice laced with confusion.

I chuckled a lightly, rolling eyes at her.

"I think you know how it happened, Lissa. I was in your science class when we were at school, "I replied in true Rose Mazur style. She narrowed her at me.

"Rose. "Lissa said in scowling tone. She wanted the truth, nothing but the truth when she spoke with that particular tone. I called it the Queen Vasilisa Dragomir tone—she rarely used it.

I took a deep breathe in and out, preparing myself to tell her the truth and nothing but the truth.

I started from the beginning—just before I left Montana for Turkey—I explained that Adrian and I hadn't been intimate for around six months as we couldn't stop arguing with one another. It was started becoming impossible to stay in the same room as one another without arguments kicking off. My parents knew about it. My baba needed me to help him down in Turkey and said I could bring Adrian along with me. He knew a place in Turkey, Mană, a couples bonding resort that we could go to try to work things out. I agreed, thinking it would be a great idea. But, I explained I eventually needed a break from him, and I went to Turkey alone in the end.

I moved on to the time when I arrived back in the states to find Adrian cheating on me. Also, how I immediately rushed over to Dimitri's crying; he comforted me and told I do a lot better than Adrian. And one thing lead to another after we admitted our feelings—I couldn't help but notice the small smirk that formed across her lips when I told her that part of the story.

Soon enough, I moved on to out our first date and how romantic; a boat ride down the lake while admiring the beautiful scenery. She squealed with excitement.

It felt good telling someone close to me about our relationship. I could be honest and say things I haven't quite had the chance to tell Dimitri yet. Lissa's my sister, I could tell her anything and she wouldn't judge me the slightest. But, I was curious to see her reaction considering Adrian her cousin and she is close to her cousin.

"Wow, five years of dating Adrian and nothing. No pregnancy scares. No, nothing. Three weeks of dating Dimitri and you're already pregnant."Lissa said and chuckled."I think this say a lot about your feelings for Dimitri."

I chuckled alongside her, but soon my early concerns of Dimitri finding out about the baby came to mind again. Lissa gave me a curious look, almost asking me what was wrong.

"What am I going to tell Dimitri? We've only just started going out, Liss, and I'm already pregnant. What if he's not ready or he doesn't want the baby? What if he wants nothing to do with either of us or- "I said.

"Rose, "Lissa pulled me into her embrace for a moment and pulled away, looking me in the eyes."Dimitri loves you—no, he adores you and would do anything for you. I promise you that he will want everything to do with you both if anything he won't let you both out of his sight. Trust me Rose is this was to happen with any guy, Dimitri is the only one who would step up to the mark."

"Really?"I asked.

"Yes, and Rose you're probably better going to the doctors and taking a test there, you know those tests are more accurate if it makes you feel any better?"Lissa asked.

I nodded.

"Well, it probably would calm my nerves more if I go the doctors too, "I said. She smiled warmly at me."And I should just tell him directly?"

Lissa nodded and right on cue there was a knock on the door.

"Come in!"I called. The door opened, Dimitri entered and walked over towards me. Lissa gave me a small smile and nodded at me.

"I'll leave you two alone, you'll need it. Christian, Jill and I will see ourselves out. Speak later, Rose, love you!"Lissa said.

I nodded. She gave me one last hug and whispered good luck to me. She then took the pregnancy test that was her hands and placed them by the sink before waving goodbye and exiting the bathroom. I gave him a warm smile as he scooped me into his arms—I still hand the other pregnancy test in my hand—and sat me down on top of the toilet. Dimitri then looked deeply into my eyes while interlocking our fingers together as one.

Suddenly, the test dropped onto the floor. Dimitri eyes immediately fell to the floor where the test had dropped and picked it up. Dimitri gave me a confused look. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I locked gazes with him. Just tell him. There's no going back now, I might as well just come straight out with it.

"I'm late, and I have been not feeling well. Lissa and I went to the store and bought some pregnancy tests. I took two tests they both came back positive."I said all in one string of breath. I didn't waste time beating around the bush.

His eyes widened in shock.

"Your..."

I nodded.

**-HeartByHeart-**

Dimitri and I were able to get the last doctors appointment of the day—someone luckily had a last minute cancellation for the last time slot of the day.

Currently, we were waiting for the results back in the doctors room. Dimitri held my right hand in a comforting gesture; I squeezed his left hand as I noticed his shaking legs bouncing away wildly. He brought my hand up to his lips, pressing his lips gently against it and then gave me a warm, small smile. I rested my head against his shoulder as kissed my hair.

Suddenly, the door opened, in came Dr Olendzki. She made her way to her desk—a file in her hands—and sat down, turning to face us both.

The moment of truth.

"Did you get the test results back?"Dimitri asked hope laced in his voice. Dr Olendzki nodded and gave us a warm smile.

"Yes, and I've just received the test results back and I want to congratulate the both of you: Rose you're pregnant."


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own any details of Vampire Academy!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update - it's been over a month since I last updated, can you believe it? I'll try to update as soon as possible for future updates! Well, a couple of you guys were worried that you wouldn't get to see Dimitri's reaction to Rose's pregnancy, but don't worry! I planned on showing his reaction in a flashback in the following chapter - this chapter :D Did you honestly think I would leave something as important as that out!? I'm not that cruel to you guys *evil chuckles*.**

**I want to thank you all for the amazing feedback I've received back so far and want to say a big thank you to 'DHenley' for being my hundredth reviewer! Thank you! Sorry that I haven't had a chance to PM everyone who reviewed back and answer your questions; I'll try to do that as soon as possible though.**

**In the upcoming chapters soon everyone will learn about Dimitri and Rose; the baby too - and I mean everyone *Wink* if you know what I mean. Also, there is still a poll on my profile for Romitri babies, please don't forget to vote on it! Ivan's texting buddy will be revealed - not yet, but in later chapters; I don't know if anyone has figured out or guessed who it is yet? The cases Dimitri and Rose are working on will be slowly explored in upcoming chapters. Oh, do you guys have any suggestions for upcoming chapters or any things you would like to see in the story? Please let me know if so!**

**Also, don't forget to check out my other stories: The Warrior's Heart, Battle of the Bands and Star-Crossed-Lovers!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter seven:**

* * *

**Monday**

**(T****wo days later)**

**Rose Pov:**

"Here," Lissa said as she handed Tasha and me a large plastic cup of English tea – I wasn't allowed any more caffeine at all; Dimitri and Lissa ensured I had that thoroughly imprinted in my mind over the last few days.

Lissa, Tasha and myself were on our lunch break from our workplaces; Tasha and I from our FBI branch around the corner and Lissa from hers and Jill's fashion line; Queen's and Princesses. However, Jill remained back at their work building; CEO Dragomir. Working on their new limited edition line of winter clothing with Mia – she's recently just got back from visiting Aaron's family in Europe and was wanting to make up for lost work hours. However, Lissa was able to sneak away for a quick lunch break to catch up with me and Tasha.

I haven't seen either of them for a couple of days now. They both were at Christian's new club, Shadow-kissed grand opening. Mia and Aaron both landed back in Montana early that morning, especially for the opening. Mason, Eddie, Meredith, Ivan, Mikhail, Sonya – Mikhail's girlfriend – and Viktoria and Jill – even though they're both underage – were all there on Friday. Everyone – except myself and Dimitri really, spent the rest of the weekend recovering from a wicked hangover. However, Lissa drank considerably less than everyone else and was able to keep in contact with me over the weekend. Probably due to the fact she was very keen on learning the doctor test results.

"Thanks, Lissa," Tasha and I said politely as we accepted our warm drinks. Lissa gave us a warm angelic smile. Sitting down in the red leather corner booth opposite Tasha and I – in the back of the Golden Lily restaurant, Lissa took off her hunters green long-line tailored coat and pulled out a small box of chocolate double coated doughnuts. Grinning brightly at her, I leaned forwards to collect the doughnuts. Tasha – who was sitting beside me – suddenly slapped my hands away and placed the box on the free seat beside her. Turning my attention to Tasha, I pouted like a five-year-old.

"No doughnuts for you yet Rose! Not until you tell us – well, most likely me as Lissa will probably already knows everything that's going on." Tasha said while giving me a pointed look.

I sighed, but I nodded nevertheless knowing fine well that the was no point in arguing back with her; she and I shared the equal amount of passion when it came down to arguing. Taking a deep breath, I prepared myself for the interesting conversation ahead.

I started at the very beginning; the night Dimitri and I confessed our feelings to one another and the events that soon came afterwards too – aka our night of passion and so on. I didn't leave a single detail out, it felt really good having someone else to talk to about everything. I was honest about my feelings, and how we were planning on waiting until Friday for Thanksgiving to tell everyone about our relationship. They listened intently to what I had to say, not interrupting me as I spoke. However, nodding at times so I knew they understood what I was saying; Lissa actually already knew most of what I replayed our relationship.

"How did Dimitri react?" Lissa asked.

"The pregnancy test in the bathroom or the doctors results?" I asked.

"Both, " Tasha said eagerly.

"Well...

* * *

**Flashback:**

"Come in!"I called. The door opened and Dimitri entered. Lissa gave me a small smile and nodded at me.

"I'll leave you two alone, you'll need it. Christian, Jill and I will see ourselves out. Speak later Rose. Love you!"Lissa said.

I nodded, she gave me one last hug and whispered good luck to me. She then took the pregnancy test that was her hands and placed them by the sink before waving goodbye and exiting the bathroom. Dimitri immediately moved to kneel in front of me as she left the room. I gave him a warm smile as he scooped me into his arms - I still hand the other pregnancy test in my hand - and sat me down on top of the toilet. Dimitri then looked deeply into my eyes while interlocking our fingers together as one.

Suddenly, the test dropped onto the floor. Dimitri eyes immediately wandered to the floor where the test had dropped; he picked up the test. Dimitri gave me a confused look. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I locked gazes with him. This was it, there was no going back now, I might as well just come straight out with it.

"Lissa and I went to the store to buy some pregnancy tests; I took two of them and they both came back positive. "I said in a string of one breath; I didn't waste time beating around the bush. His eyes widened in shock.

"Your..." Dimitri said. I nodded.

Dimitri froze for a good minute almost as if he was glued to the spot. His facial expression was completely motionless; his guardian mask as I call it was firmly set in place. However, his dark brown eyes were starting to slowly glossing over and were the only part of him allowing to show some true emotion. I remained seated in front of him on the toilet lid seat, watching him, waiting for him to say or do something.

Suddenly, Dimitri pulled me towards him and crushed his lips upon mine. Wrapping my arms around his neck, Dimitri scooped me up into his arms and began spinning me around and around. He broke away from the kiss as he started chuckling happily. Pressing my head against his chest, I could feel the vibrations of his laughter through his chest. Eventually he set me down back on the toilet seat again, which I was grateful as I could feel the remainder of my breakfast starting to slowly rush back up to my mouth again. However, fortunately, the feeling went away once I back down on the ground again.

"Are you really pregnant!" Dimitri practically exclaimed, which quite surprised me as I thought he would question if it was really his child I possibly was carrying. Well, I suppose Dimitri knew that Adrian and I weren't intimate for six months prior to our break up, which I'm glad he knew about now. I'm being nothing faithful to him and will do so for the foreseeable future.

"I think so. "I said, a large smile formed cross my lips. Dimitri gave me a warm smile before leaning down and pressing his lips against my own.

"Oh, Roza!" Dimitri exclaimed again. His eyes were glossed over again as did mine this time. Dimitri then looked over at the clock upon the ivory coloured walls before pulling me onto my feet. Leaning down, he pecked my lips lightly.

"Why don't you go freshen up and I'll see if can get us a quick appointment, okay?" Dimitri asked.

Nodding, I replied: Okay.

* * *

**The Doctor's scene in a flashback.**

Dimitri and I were able to get the last doctor's appointment of the day – someone luckily had a last minute cancellation for the last time slot of the day. Currently, we are waiting for the results back in the doctor's room. Dimitri held my right hand in a comforting gesture; I squeezed his left hand as I noticed his shaky legs bouncing away wildly. He brought my hand up to his lips, pressing his lips gently against it and then gave me a warm, small smile. I rested my head against his shoulder as kissed my hair. Suddenly, the door opened, in came Dr Olendzki. She made her way to her desk – a file in her hands – and sat down; turning to face us both.

_This is it._

"Did you get the test results back?"Dimitri asked hope laced in his voice. Dr Olendzki nodded and gave us a warm smile.

"Yes, and I've just received the test results back and I want to congratulate the both of you: Rose you're pregnant."

We both gasped. However not, the sad kind or the shock for a bad reason kind of gasp. We gasped for joyous reasons, like the kind of gasp you would make if you were told the most incredible news and you cannot believe how lucky you were. I'll admit we both got little teary eye.

Dr. Oldendzki then spoke briefly about what we would be expecting during the first trimester of my pregnancy: what not to eat and drink, what I can eat and drink, vitamins I should take, certain symptoms I will possibly experience etc. Dimitri of course listened intently and took in every single detail while continuing to interlock our fingers. Then she asked some personal questions about my family history of illness's that I know of, if so what are they. Family history of pregnancies, did anyone in my family suffer with high blood pressure or any of the other pregnancy symptoms. Do I suffer from anything such as the following: high blood pressure, diabetes, heart disease, etc. Myself and Dimitri – fortunately, he has been a long time friend and knew certain details also about my family – answered all her questions.

Dr. Oldendzki then arranged for Dimitri and I come back in four weeks for a check up; Dimitri made a log of the date and time on his phone so we would be here on time. We then thanked her and exited the room, heading towards the car park to Dimitri's car.

Dimitri was ecstatic with the news as was I. We were both grinning like mad men, each equally as excited as one another. I knew things were starting to move really fast in our relationship, but I couldn't help but feel overjoyed that I was carrying Dimitri's child. I kept picturing a little girl with Dimitri's big dark-brown eyes, dark hair who was exactly the double of him: she would be running around in a back garden, then playing with Dimitri or playing other younger versions of herself while I watched from the porch with Dimitri rubbing soothing circular motions on my stomach.

Sitting down in Dimitri's car, we slowly turn our heads to the side so we face each other. He gave me a warm smile before interlocking our fingers again like earlier and pressing his lips against it.

"You know I always dreamed – well hoped that one day you would be the mother of my child..." his thumb began rubbing my palm."You honestly have no idea how happy you have made me now Roza. I never though I would get the chance to have a family; I don't tend to socialize with people as you know - you and Mason both created my nickname the Anti-social God. And I know it's quite early in our relationship. But, I promise I will stand beside you very step of the way and support you hundred percent no matter what. " Dimitri said, his voice filled with real emotion.

I gently crested his cheek with the palm of my free hand. "I know you will Comrade, I don't doubt you for a minute. But, what's going to happen when Adrian finds out? You know he's already trying to find me through our friends and family-" I said before I was cut off. Dimitri leaned forwards, resting his forehead against mine.

"I won't let him anywhere near either of you. I would die first before letting him touch you both and that's a promise Roza. " Dimitri stated.

**End of Flashback.**

* * *

"... So yeah..."I trailed off, looking down at the table suddenly finding it the most interesting thing in the entire world. Digging my nails into the now empty plastic cup, I could the piercing gaze of Lissa and Tasha upon me. However, I could tell they were both defiantly grinning at me. Daring to look up at them, awaiting their reactions to the story I retold them. I suspected them to both start squealing like teenagers or something. They continued to stare at me both not saying anything.

"Okay, please just get it over with! Your suspense is killing me now!"I cried practically. I instantly regretted as they began squealing like teenagers, no they were worse than a bunch of teenagers squealing over their crush. **(A/N: Me and my friends are so guilty of this most of the time, but we have weird code names for when we're around them. Mine is: Limes/Polos lol)**

"We're going to be aunties!" Lissa and Tasha exclaimed. Honestly never thought I would hear those exact words leave Tasha's mouth. It was only over the last couple of months we began getting closer to one another; we'll never be as close as Lissa and I, but pretty damn close hopefully at least. Chuckling light at them, Lissa and Tasha began practically jumping up and down in their seats.

"Okay, I that's enough of you two."I started, still lightly chuckling."But, please don't tell anyone yet about the baby, we want to wait a while - oh, Tasha I would like those doughnuts now."

* * *

**Monday evening.**

**Dimitri Pov:**

"Holy shit man, you got her fucking pregnant!" Ivan exclaimed loudly in complete and utter disbelief while spitting out all of his black coffee all across the low wooden table in front of us both. Luckily – even though I was sitting directly across from him – he didn't spit any of his coffee over me, which I was thankful for.

"Keep your voice down Ivan!" I chastised him. Standing up, I collected some napkins from the countertop on the other side of the room in our branches lounge area. Walking back over to our little table, I handed Ivan a couple of napkins to clean the table with. Ivan silently thanked me as he cleared away the split coffee and binned them. Sitting back down, Ivan just stared at me while a small smirk started forming across his lips.

"Do you really have to stare at me like that?" I asked Ivan casually as I sipped my coffee trying draw less attention to ourselves from our fellow colleagues surrounding us.

"Yes, I want to soak in this moment: The day Dimitri Aleksandr Belikov admitted wasn't responsible and didn't think fully think through his actions."Ivan started."And to think, everyone thought I would be the first one out the group to get someone pregnant - if only they knew!" He then began hysterically giggling like a seven-year-old girl.

People began giving Ivan strange looks: Viktoria, Mikhail, Nikolai and Aaron, especially. I gave Ivan a pointed look, but coming across more as a pleading look to stop giggling. However, Ivan began laughing full belly laugh, rocking back and forth and clapping his hands. I was starting to get a little worried for his health now, knew he was being his normal wacky self.

"Well, I'm going home, I'll speak to you later when you're... When you're normal-"I said before I cut off.

"No. Don't. Leave. Me. Here. Alone. Dimka. I'll. Be. Good. I. Promise." Ivan said through his laughter. I rolled my eyes at him as I stood up and started walking out of the room.

"Bye Ivan!"I called.

* * *

**What did you guys think of the chapter? I tried to add some humour in this chapter; tried being the word! I hope Dimitri's reaction and Rose's reaction seemed realistic - do they? This chapter you see how OOC Tasha is, do you prefer this Tasha? Would you guys like Adrian to come back into the story? Thank you to everyone who gave me some information for pregnancies! I'll proofread again soon.**

**I haven't done in a couple of chapters due to lack of time, but here is some stories you should check out:**

**1) RozalineGrey899 - all her stories!**

**2) ilovesos9467 - all her stories too!**

**3) chellie87 - her story Shadow Engulfed is awesome!**

**4) PJOHoOHG - Awakening, it's amazing!**

**5) RoseDimitriLoveJunky - Ice Princess, she made me cry with**** laughter when she started talking about 'The attack of the Ninja Pelicans - they're real, by the way - into the story. **

**6) Bugsta99 - Some Days Are Diamonds, this story amazing!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own any details of Vampire Academy!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, look who's back! So sorry for the long wait, life just been crazy! I'm updating will not improve anytime soon as my exams are all approaching. But, from July I will have more free time, hopefully. I had an exam last Thursday, by some miracle I got full marks! I can't believe it! I want to thank you all for the amazing feedback that I have received so far. Also, there is still a poll on my profile for Romitri babies, please don't forget to vote on it.**

**I promise the story will start moving more in the next chapter. I just wanted to have a Romitri chapter to make up for the lack of updates. I'm already working on the next chapter, which will have Romitri announcing their relationship. The next chapter will have a nice surprise in it. I don't think you will be expecting it. Oh, also, I would like to know what you guys would think about a triple date? Tasha and a character, Rose and Dimitri, Lissa and Christian? Or a double date? Tasha and a character, Rose and Dimitri?**

**Oh, do you guys have any suggestions for upcoming chapters or any things you would like to see in the story? Please let me know if so! Lastly, I want to thank: _RozalineGrey899_ and _Chellie87_ for reminding me to update! Please check out their stories!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Unknown Pov:**

**Monday:**

Sitting in the Golden Lily booth towards the entrance of the restaurant, I watched from across the room, Rose Mazur—I presumed from the job description that I was given to me by my boss a few weeks ago—was chatting with two of her friends—a perky blonde haired female, _Lissa_ and a raven haired beauty female, _Tasha_, I presumed from Rose's file—as she smiled brightly at them both. Her smile seemed to bring out her exotic desert princess features more than before.

I can see why my boss is so infatuated with her; she's truly a sight for sore eyes. She has thick, long dark brown hair that I noticed shines black in the right light; you just want to run your hands through it. Her almond coloured skin, looking like a slice of heaven if you were lucky enough get to feel her skin against your own. He probably would kill me for thinking these thoughts. She was his and no one else's—his. _Get a grip man._

Suddenly, I heard two loud, annoying girlie squeals interrupting me from my thought process. _What the?_ I snapped my head towards the direction of Rose and her friends. Lissa and Tasha were jumping up and down in their seats like they had ants in their pants. Rose looked just as uncomfortable about their squealing as I do. I rolled my eyes. I_ don't get paid enough to listen to this._

"We're going to be auntie's!" they exclaimed happily. Rose chuckled.

Auntie's—wait, is Rose pregnant? Is she though? Or is someone else pregnant that they all know? Maybe some they consider to be like a sister to them? _Where the hell is my notepad and pen? I need to write this down_!

"Okay, I that's enough of you two."Rose started, still lightly chuckling from the looks of it."But, please don't tell anyone yet about the baby, we want to wait a while—oh, Tasha I would like those doughnuts now."I lip read from her lips. My eyes widened in shock.

_Please don't tell anyone yet about the baby, we want to wait a while_—she's pregnant with someone else's child. Damn, he won't be happy about this. _Not happy at all._

I stayed a little longer, watching the three of them from afar. They seemed to be discussing—from what I could lip read—something about a party on Friday at Shadow-kissed night club. Tasha was retelling Rose and Lissa, how she met someone, but she still was hung up—a little bit—over someone—I didn't manage to catch the name of the person. But, the first letter of the name was _'r_'. I suppose I could use this to my advantage somehow.

Rose gave Tasha a sympathetic look while Lissa squeezed her hand in a comforting gesture. Tasha gave them both a grateful smile. A silent message was being passed between the three friends. Rose then asked Lissa, how she and Christian were doing. _Christian?_ So he's Lissa's boyfriend and maybe even a friend of Rose then? Lissa said they were doing great and asked how she and a man named Dimitri—I presumed from his name that he was from Europe or at least had some family from there—were doing.

Rose blushed and placed a hand on her stomach. _Defiantly pregnant._ Was this Dimitri the father or someone else or? _Some many questions!_ I need to find more out about Dimitri. Rose said they were great and that she couldn't wait until Friday. _Friday?_ Tasha and Lissa squealed again; much to my dismay.

Suddenly, my phone started ringing. I quickly pulled it out of my jeans pocket and looked at the caller ID. The devil was calling me. With one more glance towards Rose and her friends, I quickly made my way outside of the restaurant and answered the phone.

"Any news for the boss?"James asked.

I sighed,"Plenty—but, I don't think the boss will like it,"I replied.

"What is it?"He snapped angrily. Some woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning as usual I see.

"She's pregnant, Sir."

The was a long silence on the other end of the phone.

"Be down here at the office within the hour."

The was no motion in his response.

"Yes, Sir."

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

**Monday, evening.**

You know when you have a brilliant idea. And you just think it could be the best idea in the entire world; you just feel so proud of yourself for thinking about it. But, in reality, it couldn't have been anymore idiotic if you tried. Well, let's just say that Dimitri got the shock of his life when he came home from work at five pm.

"No!"I cried as placed the black—should have been nice crispy brown colour—cake down beside the burnt—failed attempts—Russian food banquet on the counter top. I heard loud, heavy footsteps from the doorway of the kitchen behind me. _Why couldn't have I developed my mother's cooking skills!_

"Roza?"I turned around at the sound of his voice. I felt tears of frustration gloss over in my eyes. Dimitri walked over towards me and cupped my cheeks in the palm of his hands."What's wrong milaya?"Dimitri asked gently.

"Well, I came home early from work after lunch with Tasha and Lissa because I wasn't feeling well—morning sickness, why they call it that I'll never know."Dimitri chuckled lightly."But, I started feeling better after a bit and wanted to make us a special dinner. I wanted it to be a surprise, but I just burnt everything instead, since I can't cook-"I said.

Dimitri suddenly leaned forwards and crushed his lips against mine, silencing me from my rant. I wrapped my arms around his neck while he wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled me closer to his body as he deepened the kiss. His tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, I gladly accepted. He wasted no time in dividing straight in. Moans soon filled the room from the both of us. W_ow, this man is a Russian God!_ Dimitri then pulled back after a few minutes of kissing, resting his forehead against mine. His beautiful dark eyes stared deeply into mine.

"If that was your way of telling me to shut up, I certainly liked it."I mused."Maybe I should start talking more often." Dimitri chuckled and kissed my forehead lightly. I then rested my head on his chest. My arms were still wrapped around his neck while his arms stayed wrapped around my waist.

"Oh, Roza, you're something else aren't you."I chuckled. Dimitri jerked his head towards the burnt food."Thank you for attempting to make us a lovely dinner—I suppose it's the thought that counts."

"But, I—"

"No, buts."

Dimitri leaned down and pecked my lips, silencing me.

He grinned down at me,"Why don't we go to the store and buy some more ingredients. We can make dinner together as the three of us?"

I smiled brightly at him. Dimitri then placed a hand on my stomach. A large smile appeared across his face.

"I like the sound of that."

He leaned down and pecked my lips once more. "Let's go then."

* * *

Dimitri and I decided because of the time to just buy the ingredients for homemade pizza. Dimitri causally phoned his sister, Karolina Belikova—soon to be Mrs. Townsend—asking if there is anything pregnant women can't eat that's on a pizza. _How he slipped that into the conversation without sounding somewhat suspicious, I'll never know._ Dimitri is very protective over me and the baby.

Afterwards, we made our way to the checkout line where a teenage boy was sitting down at the till. His dark eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when he saw me. I saw Dimitri tense up beside me, anger surging throughout him. I gave him a peck on his cheek in front of the teenage boy, letting the teenager know that I was already taken. I noticed Dimitri instantly relaxed and pulled me to his side. The teenage boy sighed in defeat and scanned in our items and packed them for us. Dimitri paid him and gave him a death glare before we left the store with our shopping bags.

Arriving back in the apartment, we made our way to the kitchen and Dimitri threw away the burnt food while emptied the bags. We then began making the homemade pizza, which brought back old memories of the two of us making cakes in his mother's kitchen when we were ten years old—we were both banned from ever making cakes alone afterwards. _Hehe._ We laughed. We joked around. Had a little food fight. Dimitri then complimented me, saying I was beautiful, perfect, and glad to have me as the mother of his child. Then that I wouldn't burn the place down.

We finally finished the pizza and the black bread—Dimitri made that—and placed it in the oven. Dimitri and I cleaned up our mess. Not long after that our pizza and black bread were finally ready. Dimitri carried the pizza and black bread into the dining room while I carried the plates, knives, and forks.

Sitting down in one of the leather dining room chairs, Dimitri asked as he picked a slice of pizza,"How was your lunch date with Tasha and Lissa?"

I swallowed a piece of pizza."Great actually."He smiled before eating his slice of pizza."I told Tasha and Lissa about us and the baby. They couldn't stop squealing. I swear they're two teenage girls trapped inside two grown women's bodies,"

Dimitri chuckled."I couldn't agree with you more milaya."He added."What did they say about the baby?"His smile widened at the mention of the baby.

I picked up another slice of pizza at the same time Dimitri did."They said. I quote. 'We're going to be aunties!' And began squealing like two teenage girls,"

"I'm glad they're both being supportive. I'm glad you have Tasha and Lissa—But, how was Tasha afterwards. You know, once she knew about the baby, I know she-"

I finished swallowing my pizza and said."She's just happy I was happy and that you were happy."I started."Tasha met someone on Friday. She won't tell me or Lissa much just in case it doesn't work out yet. But, she is doing okay now,"

Dimitri finished swallowing his piece of pizza."That's good, I'm glad."

I smirked as I held my piece of pizza up to my mouth."How did Ivan react to the baby?"

Dimitri rolled his eyes and sighed deeply.

"What? Was it bad?"

I bite into my slice of pizza as he replied,"Let's just say... He turned into a possessed person. He started laughing like a lunatic and rocking back and forth, clapping like a seal,"

I burst out laughing."It's not funny Roza. Everyone was staring at us both. Viktoria, Mikhail, Nikolai and Aaron started getting suspicious. I left him in the staff room. Alone. Laughing still like a lunatic,"

I picked up another slice of pizza as he took a bite of his."I always knew Ivan was the hysterical laughing type!"

Dimitri chuckled as I took a bite of my slice of pizza."He then said something about how everyone thought he would be the first one of our friends to be a father,"

I nodded and swallowed."Yes, me, Mase, Eddie, Pyro, Aaron, Mik, Nik and Mia all joked used to about that all the time. He was sleeping around a lot more back then with a countless number of women then though,"

Dimitri began cutting the black bread into slices."Yeah, I noticed that he has seemed to stop sleeping around as much now. On Thursday, he was constantly texting someone with a large goofy grin on his face,"

I smirked."Just like someone else I know."

Dimitri narrowed his eyes at me, but the amusement was in his eyes as he placed a slice black bread on my plate."You know, you love me comrade,"

"That I do milaya."He leaned forwards towards me and pecked my lips before placing a slice of black bread on his plate.

"So when does your family fly here?"

Swallowing a piece of black bread I replied,"Oh, they're flying on Thursday morning with your family directly here on the private plane. I forgot your family was back in Russia visiting old friends and family. They made arrangements to catch a flight to Turkey and then fly out with my parents to here,"

Dimitri smiled and interlocked our fingers together under the table."I can't wait to tell them about us. Then eventually about our little bundle of joy,"

I smiled."Me too comrade, me too."

* * *

We finished off the rest of the black bread and then decided to watch a movie together on the sofa. Dimitri allowed me to pick the movie: Love, Rosie, starring Lilly Collins and Sam Claflin. I laid my head on the armrest of the sofa, my body was lying across Dimitri's lap while he whispered things in Russian to my stomach. He liked to speak to the baby at night now since Friday.

I moved my gaze from the film on the TV to Dimitri leaning down and whispering to my stomach. Dimitri looked up to meet my gaze. I smiled warmly at him. He gave me one his rare—not so much now—full smiles. He leaned down and passionately kissed my lips for a few minutes and then pulled back.

He mouthed '_I love you,'_

I mouthed back '_I love you too_.

I hope life can always be this perfect. But, I have a feeling that something bad is heading our way soon. All I need is Dimitri, our friends and family and our little bundle of joy then nothing else matters to me.

* * *

**What did you guys think? ****Please don't forget to review! Also, if you guys know any good Romitri stories out there, please let know. I'm looking for a new story to read. Please don't let it be a _'Dimitri leaves Rose for Tasha story_' unless it's very different! **

**Here is some stories you should read:**

**RozalineGrey899: A broken family and Truth or Lie?**

**Chellie87: A Roses Thorns to Tame a Beast and Shadow Engulfed.**

**ilovesos9467: A Night to Forget? How could I forget? Six years Later, That time in Portland.**

**Asherah Isa: Betrayed, Breathe Me.**

**Fiera Hathaway: I loved her story; A bittersweet elucidation. It's an amazing one-shot!**

**Jadey1610: In The Woods, Somewhere!**

**BookGuru: Crash Into You!**


	9. Chapter 9: Part I

**I don't own any detail of VA or BL!**

* * *

**A/N:**

**Hey guys, so sorry for the late update. I hope this over 13,000-word chapter will make up for it! A lot has happened. Well, for starters my uncle got married last month and was able to watch the wedding from a Skype link in Australia. Unfortunately, I wasn't able to attend the wedding in Australia. Also, I had to catch up on some coursework and tests. Upcoming GCSE exams, which are next month—I'm very nervous. But, enough about me! How are you all doing? I hope everyone is well!**

**I want to thank you all for the amazing feedback that I have received so far for this story. It truly means the world to me! All your love and support gives me motivation to write longer chapters for you all. The chapters from now on will start looking more like a real story now. I am adding more different character's point of view's. I want to place a lot more plots twists and more involvements of different characters into the storyline. Each characters point of view will be connected. However, it will start showing in later chapters. I've taken a lot of time to think of new plot lines that I want to include in the story. I hope you all continued to enjoy the story and continue to offer advice and suggestions.**

**Lastly, I want to thank, _RozalineGrey899_ for reminding me to update!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Part I**

* * *

**Rose Pov:**

**Monday, Night time (still).**

Throughout the movie, I noticed out of the corner of my eye, Dimitri looked very distracted and fidgety in his seat on the couch. I found it odd, but I let it go and continued watching the movie. However, once the movie—Love, Rosie—had finished, Dimitri turned to face me and sat me down, asking me if either Tasha or I had received any new emails from his work branch. _So that's what was bugging him!_

He said he didn't want to swamp me with things from work, but needed to know if we had received any recent emails urgently. I replied, informing him no and immediately checked my emails on my phone. Only then did I noticed I had several new emails—three from his workplace alone. After I read all the email, I then realized that they were from Dimitri, Ivan, and Mikhail, informing me that they sent their case file off to the Alchemists for further investigation—Tasha sent our case off to the Amberwood building on the same day.

They all discovered that there is a connection between our two cases. Apparently they too had Sydney Sage in the Amberwood building looking at their case. She was the one who made the discovery, knowing out two branches had often worked alongside each other in the past on certain cases and informed the others about the discovery. Dimitri explained a bit about his, Ivan's, and Mikhail's case—the piece of information that was in mine and Tasha's case, of course. Our missing people's surnames matched one another's and the descriptions of the abductions. However, neither one of us had the names of the abductors, unfortunately. I could tell that he didn't want to go into too much detail, not wanting to stress me out.

Dimitri then suggested about working as a five on the case, thinking that we could solve the case quickly and return the victims back to their families and imprisoning the abductors. I said that I would speak with Tasha about it tomorrow morning at work to see what she says and email him back at lunchtime with a firm answer. However, I believed it was a great idea and knew Tasha wouldn't need much convincing to comply. I was happy that I would get the chance to work alongside Dimitri—the last time we worked together was when I had just left high school and starting to work at my father's branch. He helped me slowly adapted to the workload and the business. Dimitri agreed and said that Ivan and Mikhail have already given the okay.

Yawning, I replied,"That's great, Comrade. Tasha will probably agree then."

Dimitri frowned and said,"Why don't you go to bed, milaya?"He looked up at the clock on the silver fox colour walls."It's already past midnight now. We both have to be at six am."

"Hmm..."I said as I yawned as my eyes drooping, becoming very sleepy. I then felt a pair of strong arms lifting me off the leather couch, pressing me against a firm chest—I could smell Dimitri's glorious aftershave. He walked into our bedroom, placing me down on the bed and changed me into one of his flannel shirts that I often slept in, Dimitri then wrapped his arms around my waist from behind.

"Night, my Roza. Sweet dreams."Dimitri whispered into my ear.

"G'night, Comrade,"I whispered.

All too soon, I was out like a light.

* * *

****Beep, beep. Beep, beep. Beep, beep.**** Rang the annoying loud alarm clock beside Dimitri on the bedside table. Groaning loudly, I buried my face deeper into my pillow. I hate that damn alarm clock! Why does it have to be so loud? I swear this clock gets louder and louder every morning.

"Ugh, please turn it off, Comrade!"I groaned loudly. I could feel Dimitri's laughing vibrations through his bare chest as he spooned me from behind. I hate early mornings. In fact, I hate mornings in general. Always have. Always will—how Dimitri can function so early in the morning, I'll never know. He's always been an early morning person, even during his teenage years. Me, I valued my sleep even more so during my teenage years.

"Oh, Roza you do this every morning and yet it never gets old to me."Dimitri mused and chuckled.

"It's not funny, Comrade, especially since I'm carrying your child, "I growled.

He chuckled again and kissed the back of my head. "Fine, I'll go make us some breakfast. You can try to get some more sleep, Roza. Does Bacon on toast sound good to you?"

"Yes, thanks, Comrade,"I mumbled as I rolled over to face him, gently pecked his lips while my eyes remained half closed. Rolling back over to my side of the bed, I instantly fell back asleep again.

The time I woke up it was because of the smell of bacon in the air, a wave of nausea washed over me. I quickly threw back the covers, rushing over to Dimitri's and my tiled on-suited bathroom. Slamming open the wooden door, rushing over to the toilet, just in time to puke my guys out. I then heard footsteps behind me and the door slamming back open; I knew it was Dimitri. Suddenly, I felt one of Dimitri's hands brushing my hair back off my face while his other hand was rubbing soothing circles onto my spine. I could hear him whispering sweet nothings to me in Russian, his words even I couldn't understand them, relaxed my shaking body like a lullaby as I vomited. My hands loosen their grip on the toilet seat. After another ten minutes of puking, I finally fully emptied my stomach and flushed the toilet; much to my relief. I then stood up with the help of Dimitri, walking over to the white sink, brushing my teeth thoroughly, trying to get rid of the nasty taste in my mouth.

"Here, "Dimitri said as he handed me a bottle of water to drink. I gave him a weak smile, accepting the bottle of water and unscrewing the lid to take a large sip.

"Thank, "I said before drinking half the bottle of water. I then took the vitamins that the doctor prescribed for me to take and drank the rest of the water to wash it down.

"You sure you want to go into work today?"Dimitri asked."I can take the day off to look after you if you like? Ivan and Mikhail can catch me up tomorrow on everything; I'm sure Tasha could fill you in on everything as well tomorrow morning. I can phone her now and tell her too if you like?"

Looking up at him through the bathroom mirror, I rubbed the back of my neck. I was feeling a little stiff and sore down the back of my neck and my back as I stretched my aching muscles. Dimitri was leaning against the tiled wall beside the mirror, he crossed his arms over his firm chest and a concerned facial expression. Shaking my head, I turned the tap on and then splashed my face with the cold water.

"No, I'll be fine, Comrade nothing that I can't handle as much as it's a pain in the arse for me—I'm a big girl, "I said."But, stop worrying so much, I'm not going to break into a million pieces and disappear into thin air. Hell, I'm not going to die. It's just a little morning sickness, so try to relax. For me."

Dimitri walked over to where I was standing in front of the sink, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind and placing his hands on my stomach. He rested his chin on my left shoulder as I leaned back to him, my head resting on his bare chest. I felt him gently place a kiss on my left shoulder while looking up at me through the mirror into my brown eyes.

"I'm sorry Roza, "Dimitri said."I just worry because you're so early on in your pregnancy. You still have a long way to go before the end. Before we can get our little bundle of joy."

I smiled warmly at him.

"I know, but they'll be here before we even know it and you'll be wishing for peace and quiet then, "I said."First of all, we still have still our friends and family about us."

"I know, "He sighed, he looked up at the clock on the bathroom wall through the mirror."But we should probably start getting ready for work, we're going to be late otherwise, Roza."

I rolled my eyes.

"You know, sometimes I think that you forget that we own both our workplaces, "I said."And fine, I guess we should start getting ready for work if we don't want to be late."

Walking back in our bedroom to begin to get ready for work, I quickly threw on a pair of black slacks, a white blouse, a black blazer, and a pair of black flats. Dimitri quickly threw on his work clothes; a black button shirt, a pair of black jeans, a pair of black combat boots, and his beloved leather duster. Once we both finished getting dressed, we walked down the hallway. Dimitri wanted to eat the rest of his breakfast from earlier on, so he headed towards the kitchen, whereas I had to get to work as my workplace was further away from the penthouse than Dimitri's.

"Want me to make you something else to eat or get you some ginger ale and saltine crackers?"Dimitri asked, he started to open the door of the kitchen.

I shook my head."No, I'm okay, Comrade. I'll just have some chicken soup from the Indigo Spell Cafe when I get to work soon."

"You sure?"Dimitri asked as he stepped into the kitchen doorway.

"Yes, I love the soup from there. Tasha and I always go there for our morning and afternoon breaks instead of the one in our staff room. It tastes a lot better than ours."I said. The Indigo Spell cafe is the best cafe in the whole state of Montana; they sell the best soups and hot drinks. Tasha adores the cafe as much as I do. I'll have to take Dimitri and the others there eventually to try to something from there.

He sighed.

"Fine, but make sure you do get something to eat, please, "Dimitri said."I'll see you later after work, Roza. I'll have Ivan with me."He then gave me a kiss on my lips.

"Okay, see you later, Comrade. Try not to have too much fun without me at work—message me when you get there, so I know you got there safely."I said. Walking down the long hallway towards the front door, I grabbed my black silky scarf and handbag.

"I will do, you too, Roza—and don't forget to Tasha!"I heard Dimitri call from down the hallway through the kitchen doorway. I wrapped my scarf around my neck and then started fishing for my car keys inside my handbag**.**

"Okay, I won't. Bye, I love you, Comrade!"I called from the front door. I placed the key in the lock, opening the door of the penthouse and stepped through the door frame. I loved how easy it was to tell Dimitri my feelings for him, vice versa. Adrian and I never were this open our feelings for one another, but I suppose my feelings for Dimitri always held me back from expressing them out loud. Or maybe because they're two completely different people in every aspect of life. Dimitri had more of an old fashioned and guarded approach whereas Adrian had a carefree and impulsive approach. Dimitri liked to express his feelings for the people he loves whereas Adrian prefers to buy expensive things.

"I love you too!"I heard Dimitri shout out. Closing the door, I quickly made my way downstairs to the basement to where the car park level was. Walking across the car park, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes burning holes into the back of my spine, following my every move. Just before I unlocked my car, I scanned the area of the car park looking for signs to confirm my suspicions. That's when I heard a pair of heavy footsteps in the distance behind three rows of cars.

"Hello?"I called.

Silence. The heavy footstep began echoing through the car park again. However, this time they were heading towards my direction.

"Who's there?"I asked this time.

Like last time, they stopped for a moment and began echoing through the car park again.

"I don't have time to mess around, come out and face me like a man!"I yelled, inching closer to my gun in my belt. Suddenly, I heard the heavy footsteps retreating and heading towards the back doors. Slamming open the back doors, I then noticed that it was blonde headed male retreating through them. _Strange..._ I quickly unlocked my car door, jumping in the front seat, turning on the car engine.

For the first time in my life, I couldn't wait to get to work.

* * *

Opening the doors to my office, I found Tasha sitting down at my desk in my office leather chair. She had her ear practically glued to her phone, talking to someone with a goofy grin plastered across her lips; I could see her, but she couldn't see me. Her ice-blue eyes twinkled with happiness, I had never seen her so happy before and it was was nice to see. It gladly took my mind off the car park incident.

"—We could have our meet-up tomorrow for coffee at Indigo Spell if you? That's great. Yes, I would love to go on a proper date with you on Saturday night—it can be at your place if like like? It's no problem at all! Yes, Friday night was great. It was nice seeing you some other place than a quiet library—no, no we don't have to do that, we can just talk and get to know each other more. Of course, I'll speak to you soon, Celine. Bye, krasavitsa."Tasha said happily. Celine? Was this Celine the girl that she was talking about yesterday to me and Lissa in the Golden Lily? I would love to know more about this Celine if she's going to be around for a while, but I didn't question her and just walked over to my desk.

Placing her phone back inside her grey blazer, Tasha turned giving me a warm smile. Standing up from behind my desk, she walked over to me and pulled me into her embrace.

"Hiya, Roza. How are you on this fine morning?"Tasha asked as we pulled back from our embrace. She brushed back a strand of her raven coloured hair back away from her face, that had fallen out of place.

"I'm doing great,"I mentally shuttered at the memory of the blonde from earlier, however, didn't let it show."But, I'm tired. How about you?"I asked.

She grinned widely at me while blushing prime-rose red.

"Yes, I'm great too as well, "Tasha said. Suddenly, concerned filled her filled her voice as she frowned."You look a little pale there, Roza. Did you get sick again?"

"Yes, I was before I left for work. Comrade tried to convince me not to come into today, but you know how I hate being out of action, "I said. She frowned."But, if I'm lucky it'll go away once I'm around four weeks pregnant."

We both walked over to my desk—Tasha sat in front of it while I sat down behind the desk. Leaning back in my seat, she gave me a warm smile again and smoothed down her black jeans.

"I'm so lucky that I don't have to worry about getting pregnant. One plus about liking people who are the same sex as you."Tasha said and winked.

I chuckled again."True, you're very lucky."

Opening up my black laptop lid, I typed in my username and password while Tasha laid back in her leather chair, trying to get comfy for our long day ahead of us. My screen saver uploaded and a picture of me and Dimitri on New Years Eve popped up. Dimitri had one of his arms wrapped around my shoulders with a Russian Vodka in his other hand while I had an arm wrapped around his waist with an exotic looking drink in my other hand. We were both grinning outside on the marble balcony in New York City. Fireworks were shooting across the onyx coloured sky, at the Silver Shadows nightclub owned by Christian; his first nightclub that he owned.

I couldn't help but smile at the picture at the memory.

Aaron, Christian, Dimitri, Ivan, Jill, Mason, Mia, Meredith, Nikolai, Tasha, Viktoria, and I brought in the new year in style down in New York City this year. Adrian refused to tag along with us to New York, so he spent the new year doing whatever the hell that he was doing in Montana; he probably went out with his father and uncles partying. However, the rest of us enjoyed our trip very much even without him. All the girls dressed up as the '_Pink Ladies_' from Grease while the boys dressed up as '_T-Birds_' from Grease. Of course, I wore Sandy's catsuit under my 'Pink Lady' jacket. The boys managed to convince Dimitri into dressing like Danny Zuko. He wasn't very happy about it at first. However, after much convincing from the boy's, Dimitri reluctantly gave in and agreed; he was a good Danny Zuko if you ask me.

I opened up my emails and noticed the inbox's from Dimitri, Ivan, and Mikhail last night. Suddenly, I remembered that Dimitri wanted me to ask Tasha about working together as five—Dimitri, Ivan, Mikhail, Tasha and I—on this particular case. Oh, please say yes, Tasha! I'm begging you—mentally begging you, in fact. Looking up from my laptop to Tasha, I leaned forwards towards her gaining her full attention.

"Have you checked your emails recently?"I asked her.

She shook her head."No, I can't say I have, why?"

"Well, Dimitri, Ivan, and Mikhail all emailed me a few days ago, which I didn't see or read them until late last night. But, they sent their case file off to the Amberwood building the same day as we did ironically, "I said."They discovered that there's a connection between our two cases and wanted to know if we would like to work alongside them. I agreed, but I said I would ask you first what you think about this—would you want to work with them?"

Tasha ice-blue eyes lit up like a child on Christmas day."Yes, that's a brilliant idea, Roza! It would be nice working with the boys again. It's been the awhile since we last worked with them. Wasn't the last time we worked with them when you finished high school?"

I grinned.

"That's great then. Dimitri asked me to email him at lunchtime with a final answer. I'll tell him that we have agreed to it,"I said."Yes, it was my very first case just out of high school. We did it all as a group case together—it was quite a rememberable case. I do remember you nearly killing Dimitri and Ivan by the end of it."

Tasha nodded as she chuckling at the memory of nearly killing them with her bare hands."Yes, I remember that day like it was yesterday. They deserved though for pissing me off. Hell, I think they were doing that on purpose to annoy me."

I chuckled.

"Yes, they did,"I said."Mikhail and I were snickering when you went off on them. They looked scared shitless. I swear I have never seen a pair of full-grown men just so fearful for their own well being."

"Good, I'm glad they did. Now they know for the future not to piss me off."Tasha said. I help but chuckle again. Looking up at the clock on my office wall, I noticed it was now half past eight—everyone should be at work now, meaning it's time for someone to do the early morning coffee run. Somehow by sensing my inner thoughts, Tasha looked up at the clock also and grinned.

"Coffee run time!"Tasha exclaimed.

"Yes, who's turn is it today?"I asked.

"I think it's Mason's and Eddie's turn. I'll run down and tell them, "Tasha said and added."Do you want me to go down with them to the Indigo Spell cafe and get you some chicken soup?"

I grinned and nodded enthusiastically."Yeah, that would be great if you did. Thank you! I'll go check on Meredith first of all and see how she's doing while you three are out then."

Tasha nodded.

"Okay, no problem at all. See you later, Roza."She kneeled down to my stomach."And you too little one."

I chuckled. Tasha opened the door, deciding over to the direction of Eddie's and Mason's office while I headed to Meredith's.

* * *

"Hey, Mere-bear,"I said as I knocked on her office door. I automatically referred to her as her childhood nickname that I gave her when we were five years old on our first day at St Vladimir's Academy. Meredith looked up at me, her facial expression immediately changing from bored to be excited. Her light blue eyes lit up like lights on the Christmas tree.

"Hey, Roses. Thank you for coming around, saving me from my boredom. It's going to be a long day at the office today, methinks. You don't do know if Eddie or Mason is in the office yet, do you?"Meredith asked as I chuckled at the use of her childhood for me.

I walked into the office, over to the wall and leaned against it, folding my arms over my chest facing her.

"Bored? Jeez, when is there ever a boring moment here down the Mazur branch in Montana!

Every day is a new eventful day. Well, to be fair, it's is only eight-thirty, Mere-bear. Give everyone a chance to wake up and get up to something first."I said."Yeah, Eddie and Mase are in now, but Tasha is tagging along with them for the coffee run as it's their turn. So they probably won't be back for a while. Tasha just on her way to see them, if you're quick, you might see them before they go."

She sighed and leaned back in her chair."No, it's okay. I just wanted to know if they were in today so we could work on the case properly today with our new evidence."

"Oh, how's the case looking? You have the rhinestone mask killer case, don't you?"I asked.

"Yes, we do. And good, actually. Eddie, Mase, and I reckon we could a small lead in finding the killer or at least a place where he plans his targeting."Meredith said.

I smiled."Good, is it a firm small lead?"

Eddie's, Mason's and Meredith's case was a murder case. The three of them were fantastic at solving unsolved cases, no matter how little evidence they had to to go on or how difficult it was. The killer appeared to be killing people from this new exotic dating website, _Ruby Circle_. It was similar to the layout of Tinder. However, the people on the website are from the club and have to make an account at the club to be able to access it. There has been so far, five known victims since the start of _'Ruby Circle_, three female and two male victims. All the victim's aged between twenty to twenty-seven and all have a body part cut off—eyes, fingers, toes, hair. As well as having all their throats sliced open. There have been sightings of the known victims exiting the nightclubs around the states of New York, Cleveland, Iowa, South Dakota and Montana, wearing a rhinestone full black mask and a frown on the mouth.

**(A/N: I got the some of the idea from the new TV show, Eye Candy. It's amazing.)**

"Yes, it's only small though. But, Mase, was the one who noticed it on Friday. We still need to run background checks on it, but we think it could be a lead."Meredith said.

"Well, if you can confirm the lead. Call the Amberwood building and ask for Sydney Sage. She'll have a warrant made for their arrest in no time. She's the best in the business and more than willing to work extra time."I said.

"Thanks, Roses!"Meredith said.

"No, problem, Mere-bear, "I said.

"So, Sydney's now going to be working here full-time?"Meredith asked as she leaned back in her chair. She had a curious look on her face.

I nodded."Yes, she's just finished her transfer from Turkey from my Baba's branch."I replied.

"Yes, that's great news. I've heard nothing but good things about her."Meredith said.

"As have I, "I said as I nodded."I'm thinking about throwing a little welcome party for her next week—I know it's a little late, but she doesn't know many people here. I wanted her to get a little bit settle before we introduced her to everyone. What do you think? Should we surprise her?"

She nodded, agreeing and promising to help plan and that she would email Lissa, Jill, Mia, Tasha and Viktoria to me help plan the welcoming party for next week at some point.

Pushing myself off the wall and headed towards the doorway, I noticed three figures from the distance. I presumed that it was Mason and Eddie alongside with a fiery redhead with pixie ears and olive-green eyes.

Turning back around from the doorway, I said,"Well, I'll see you later then, Mere-bear."

"See you later, Roses!"Meredith called.

Heading back to my office quickly to email Dimitri with our answer for working together before I forgot while waiting for my chicken soup off Tasha.

_Hurry up Tasha, I want my damn food! _

* * *

**Mason Pov:**

"Hey, Mase. I haven't seen you since Friday night at the club. I saw you follow Mia out of Christian's new nightclub after her fight with Aaron, but that was it. How are doing you?"Eddie asked as he leaned back in his office chair lazily. I entered through the doorway of our office—I was late, it was already nearly eight thirty, Tasha would kill me for being late, luckily Rose would defend me because she's usually late.

Walking into our office, I made my way over to my wooden desk."I'm good, Ed. Yeah, Mia was pretty upset about their fight—I offered her a place to stay for a while, so she can get herself back on her feet again or until she takes that dick back again. She might not take him back this time—she could do much better without him I think personally,"I said." But, how are you?"

Today was my very first day back at work since Friday night at Christian's new nightclub and the argument between Aaron and Mia. Only Eddie—a little bit—and I knew about their fight. Everyone else was in the dark about the fight and would remain to be for now. Mia didn't want people feeling pity for her. I still didn't know all the details, but from what I witness she didn't need to explain anything to me and why I refused to answer any of Aaron's calls.

Once I reached my desk, I quickly unwrapped my navy blue scarf from around my neck and threw onto the desk. I then took off my coat and placed it on the back of my desk chair.

Eddie smiled and nodded."I'm fine, but it was boring yesterday without you at work. Meredith and I just kind of had a chill day at work as it was an uneventful day at the office—how's Mia doing? Their argument was pretty bad from what I can remember."Eddie said.

Sitting down at my desk, I loaded up my laptop and turned back to face him."Yeah, I followed her out of the club, not wanting her to work the street alone at night, you know dangerous the streets are at night,"I said."Yeah, she was pretty down about it. I took her back to my apartment and where she just broke down for the rest of the night. I felt like killing Aaron with my bare hands."

Eddie nodded. Hearing my laptop open, I quickly typed in my username and password. I then turned back around to face him again. He slouched down in his chair.

"I don't blame you for wanting to kill him with your bare hands. I know I would have, "Eddie said."Oh, I heard from Nikolai at the Belikov branch that Aaron was an absolute asshole yesterday at work. Apparently Ivan nearly killed him, but Dimitri and Mikhail dragged him off before he did. Nik said that insulted Viktoria and Mikhail's fiancé, Sonya."

Spinning around, I asked,"What? Why didn't Dimitri or Mikhail try to kill him?"

"To be fair Mase, they didn't get a chance to react before Ivan launched at him the sounds of what Nikolai was telling me,"Eddie said."I know that it took to calm down, he was just so pissed that he stormed out of the office and took the rest of the day off alongside some other agents after Aaron's outburst. Aaron also disappeared not long after Ivan left. No one heard from him for the rest of the day—hell, since that day."

"That's strange. Very strange behaviour from Aaron and Ivan actually. I've never known Ivan so protective. Aaron to be so violent, "I said as I leaned back in my chair."But, Aaron has been acting weird ever since he and Mia arrived back from England, have you noticed?"

Eddie nodded in agreement and leaned back in his seat as well. He sighed and ran a hand through his sandy blonde hair.

"Yes, but at least we don't have worry about Mia's safety anymore since she's staying with you now, "Eddie said."Yeah, it was strange to hear how protective Ivan was being, but I know he likes to protect people who he loves. Well, that's what Rose and Tasha say."

"Yeah, I dread to think would—hell has happened when she was still living with Aaron over the years. She hasn't said much since Friday, she just kind of eats, drinks, and just sleeps. It's hard to watch her being this fragile, knowing how bubbly and outgoing, she usually is, "I said."Oh, Ivan thinks of Vika like a little sister since he's watched her grow up. He has more of violent approach unlike Dimitri, who takes the responsible approach."

"Poor Mia. We'll have to do something to cheer her up very soon—oh, Thanksgiving on Friday, everyone will be at the Dragomir estate celebrating! That will defiantly cheer her up, I know how much Mia loves a good party, "Eddie said."Yeah, I suppose that's true. Ivan has watched Vika grow up into the beautiful woman she is today. Don't tell anyone I said that, I'll never hear the end of it!"

I chuckled and nodded. Suddenly, the was a knock on our office door.

"Come in!"Eddie and I yelled. The door opened, revealing Tasha. She gave us both a smug look as she leaned against the door frame of our wooden office door.

A piece of her raven locks fell onto her face, which she brushed back behind her ear."From the looks of things, it seems as though that you two are having a mother's hen meeting."Tasha mused.

We chuckled.

"I think the sad part is that we can't even deny it,"I mused.

Eddie's eyes widened.

"Mase! Don't tell her anything, she'll never let either one of us live this down—Rose, especially if she found out about this."

"I'll make you both a small deal, then, "Tasha said, amusement laced into her voice."Since it is our turn to do the morning coffee run. If you guys agree to carry the drinks and pay for two chicken soups. I promise to not to tell anyone, especially Roza, about your mother's hen meeting?"

"Deal. "Eddie and I said.

"Great because I seriously couldn't be arsed paying for food today, "Tasha said.

"How are you not related to Rose?"I questioned with amusement laced into my voice. Eddie snickered beside me.

Tasha chuckled, her cheeks turning a flaming red colour."I don't know, but I don't think the world could survive if there were more little Mazur's running. Roza is hard enough to handle as she is, how Dimka can handle living with her I'll never know."

"She has a fine point there, Mase. "Eddie stated.

Tasha and I chuckled.

"Come on boys, let's get going then!"Tasha said.

* * *

"Howdy y' all, my names Carla and welcome to Indigo Spell. What can I get you two fine looking boys? And for you to sugar?"Carla asked with a thick southern accent as she stood in front of the till.

Tasha smiled as she leaned back against the countertop. Eddie stood beside her, however, had his front facing the direction of the countertop. I then stopped forwards towards Carla and gave her a small smirk, resting my hands on the counter, leaning forwards to her. She brushed some of her thick, glossy fiery-red hair behind her pixie-like ears, her piercing olive green eyes immediately filled with lust as they gaze into my eyes.

"We're here for our morning coffee run. Name Mazur: twenty-seven coffee's, twenty-one decaf's, nineteen English tea's, twelve hot chocolate's and nine herbal tea's to go,"Tasha gave me a look."Oh, and two chicken soups to go please, beautiful."I said with a seductive smile.

Carla flashed me a seductive smile."No problem, red. Coming right up. Esme, Nora, Ross, the Mazur order, please!"

"Thanks, Carla,"I said.

Carla blushed, giving me a wink before heading into the back room to check on our order. Eddie suddenly stepped forwards towards me, nudging my left shoulder playfully with a large smirk plastered across his lips. Tasha devilishly smirked at me, equally amused as Eddie.

"Looks like someone is quite smitten with a certain redhead male."Eddie mused. I leaned against the countertop, folding my arms across my chest. I gave Tasha and Eddie an amusing smirk.

"I can't say I blame her, "I said."I would be smitten with me too. I mean, look at me, I'm just sexy—I'm too sexy for my shirt I should say." Quoting Right Said Fred song: I'm Too Sexy. I spent too many nights on the karaoke with Rose and Eddie over the years.

"You wish! "Eddie said as he slapped me up the side of my head.

"Ouch!"I complained as I rubbed the spot where Eddie hit me.

Tasha chuckled."Someone's cocky bastard. Maybe I should take her to Roza and get her to help her not fall for your manly charms before she gets her heart broken."

Eddie chuckled while I glared playfully at her."Ha-ha, Tasha. You should be a comedian."

"No, I think I prefer to be working at our job, "Tasha said.

"I don't blame you there at Tasha, I prefer our job too. Much more entertaining."Eddie said.

"Besides, guys I'm a changed man,"I said, changing the subject."I've decided to settle down and find a suitable girl that I can take home to meet my parents."

Tasha and Eddie looked at me then at each other then back at me before bursting out laughing loudly and clutched their stomachs. Tears started falling from their eyes. The echoes of their laughter could be heard throughout the cafe.

"You. Settle. Down. That's. So. Funny!"Eddie said through his laughter.

"I know, right!"Tasha exclaimed.

I glared at them both."I'm right here you know!"

"No, never. Really? Are you really here Mason Daniel Ashford? "Tasha asked as she dragged out each word. Eddie chuckled while I glared at each of them again.

Suddenly, we heard the back room door slam open and out came three people—two females and one male. One of the females had a short pixie cut ash blonde hair, large chocolate brown eyes with hundreds of freckles across her cheeks. She was short, around five-foot-one with a slim frame. The other female had long flowing golden hair with a large side fringe on her left side, wide violet eyes that looked pink in the sunlight. She was tall, round six-foot, however, had a very slender frame. The male—behind both of them—reminded me a lot of Carla, but he was taller than her by a couple of inches standing at around five-foot-ten. He same pixie ears as her; I could tell that there was a close relation between themselves.

The three of them had a large brown cardboard box in their hands. Carla then walked out of the back room, following them towards us me. She two white large plastic cups in her hands and two plastic spoons. She flashed me a full smile, showing off her pearly white teeth as she winked at me. Eddie noticed and nudged my left shoulder again.

"Hey, red. Here's y'all orders. Esme, Nora hand your boxes to the boys, "Carla said."Ross, be a gentleman and help black beauty here with the other box. And this is for you to carry, the chicken soup."She handed Tasha the two white plastic cups and two plastic spoons. Tasha gave her a warm smile, accepting the chicken soups.

The short pixie cut ash blonde hair, large chocolate brown eyes with hundreds of freckles across her cheeks—Nora, the name of her name tag, handed Eddie her box. The long flowing golden hair with a side fringe on her left side, violet eyes that looked pink in the sunlight—Esme, handed me the box that was in her hands.

"Here, doll, "Nora said with a southern accent to Eddie."Be careful, it's quite heavy the box."

"Thanks for the warning, "Eddie said as accepted the box.

"No problem. "Nora said.

"Here, poupée, "Esme said with a thick French accent."Be very careful, it's heavy. I don't want you to hurt your back."

I gave her a warm smile as I accepted the box.

"Don't worry, I can handle this box, "I said and added."Hey, what would I have to do to get that southern belle's phone number and a chance for a date?"

I winked at Carla, who was now chatting with Tasha, Ross, Nora, and Eddie. Blushing prim-rose red, she winked back at me. Esme followed my gaze and gave me a knowing smile, her violet eyes piercing mine.

"Be blunt. She likes a confidence in man. Walk over there, ask for her number and ask her out."Esme said.

"Thank you, Esme, "I said and gave her a warm smile.

I took Esme's advice and walked over to Carla asking her out on a date on Saturday and for her phone number. She said yes! However, once I asked her out, I felt like I was somehow I was betraying Mia. But, why did I feel slightly guilty for Mia? She's my friend and has grown up with me. She's like Rose, a younger sister to me. Could it be that I'm feeling guilty because her relationship with Aaron is slowly ending? Yeah, that's why—I hope.

Eddie, Tasha, Carla's older brother, Ross—he introduced himself since I asked his sister out, and I carried the boxes and soups back to the branch. Once we were inside the branch Ross handed Tasha two hot chocolate's as she was heading towards Rose's office with the chicken soups. She gave him a warm smile, thanking him.

"No, problem black beauty, "Ross said with a thick southern accent and winked at her.

"Bye, Tasha!"We called.

"Bye, boys!"Tasha called.

We headed around the building, passing out everyone's drinks. Eddie, Ross and I chatted among ourselves, talking about sports, rememberable nights out and funny high school moments. Eddie and I shared most the same memories, so we just added onto each others particular memory. Ross said that him and his sister, Carla were out with friends for his twenty-first birthday in their hometown Austin, Texas—Carla and her friends, one that did include Nora, were all eighteen. He said that he ended up waking up face down on the hay bales in his childhood best friend's horse barn while his friends, his sister, and her friends were lying on the ground scattered outside. Each of them realized that morning that they all had swirly blue tattoo's on their left cheeks.

Eddie and I immediately cracked up after he finished his story. He reminded me a lot of Adrian or Ivan in their high school years. But, he seemed like a decent enough guy, I just hoped his sister was funny like him and had a good sense humour like him. I know she's flirty like me. I suppose since I made good an impression on her brother, I should take that as a good sign that things will go well on our date?

Soon enough, all the boxes were emptied, Eddie and I walked Ross to the front entrance of the building. Eddie and I escorted Ross back downstairs to the front entrance of the building. Before Ross left to go to his work, he gave us both his phone number so we could arrange to meet up for a drink later on in the week. And with that, Eddie and I walked back upstairs to Meredith's office to start on our case.

* * *

**Ivan Pov:**

Opening up all my emails on my phone on my personal email account, I noticed I had email of my girl.

**From: KickAssToriGirl**

**Subject: Our First Date, Last Night**

**Date: November 25, 2014**

**To: LordIvanZeklos**

Ivan, thank you so much for yesterday on our first date. I thoroughly enjoyed every second I spent with you, especially the 'Sunshine garden tour' and the candle lit canal ride down the river to the secret gazebo. I loved all the colourful candle lights, the hundreds of fireflies in jars under the gazebo, the romantic music playing the background and the lovely picnic that you brought. The moonlight shined just perfectly down upon us—It was the most romantic evening of my life! Thank you so much for an incredible night. I wish I could tell someone how romantic you really are, but we can't. :(

Love, Your Little Tori

P.s I'm so glad that only you can call me this nickname name!

I grinned and replied.

**From: LordIvanZeklos**

**Subject: Our First Date, Last Night**

**Date: November 25, 2014**

**To: KickAssToriGirl**

I know, me too milaya! I just wanted to give you a date that you would never forget. I'm glad that I lived up to my expectations—well. I went beyond my expectations. :D The guy who runs the 'Sunshine garden tour owed me a big favour and was able to get us the private tour set up quickly. He helped me prepare everything up so I could pick you up nice early and show you the rose gardens first of all. I loved how your face lit like stars in the night time sky. But, thank you for calming me down yesterday too after what Aaron said yesterday. I suppose yesterday was a blessing in disguise. I wish we could tell people too, but we don't know how everyone will react to us about being together. You know for a fact with my history of women, people will think the worst of us. I don't want you to suffer because of me, but I can not deny my feelings for you any longer. I like you, T. I mean really like you. :)

Love, your Iv

P.s I know, I like that, only I can call you that!

"Messaging your lover again there, Ivan."Dimka mused.

Looking up from my phone with wide eyes, I noticed him leaning back in his office chair with a smug look plastered across his face as he held his sandwich mid-air before taking a large bite. His phone was right beside him, flashing bright red. Probably message or an email from Roza. His pregnant Roza; his pregnant girlfriend Roza I might I add. Don't you dare start laughing like a maniac Ivan, you're a fully grown man! You're happy for your friend, show him this by acting like a normal human being. Well, as normal as I can be. You can do this Ivan.

Clearing my throat, I quickly placed my phone back in my jeans pocket and grabbed the other sandwich on Dimka's desk in front of me. It was a brown colour and another gross looking colour. Ew, what the hell is this? Oh, well never just eat it and make sure you think about what you're saying before you say it.

"No, I... Er. I was just reading an old email about something important that I forgot about from the other day. It's from my cousin Jesse Zeklos, you know Adrian's best friend and the school's fullback—nothing that would interest you, my kind of things, you know."I said. I then took a bite of my sandwich to save me from rambling on to cover my story. Dimka raised an eyebrow at me and then took a bite of his sandwich as well. I could tell that he was trying to stare me down into telling him the truth.

"Are you okay? You sound very nervous about something. Are you in some change of trouble?"Dimka asked, concern laced in his voice. I took a bite of my sandwich to give myself a little bit of time to come up with something that can help keep up my cover my story. I hate lying to people, especially Dimka. He's my best friend and is like a brother to me.

"No, no, no! I'm fine, I promise,"I said."I just didn't get enough sleep last night; I'm tired. You know I get weird when I'm tired, Dimka." Really? Ivan, that's the best thing you can think of as an excuse? Damn, I'm losing my touch now! If only Tori could be here to help me right now.

He studied my facial expression for a couple minutes before taking another bite of his sandwich as did I. Suddenly, Dimka's office door slammed open, revealing out of breath looking Mikhail.A sense of Deja Vu washed over me from a few days ago. Dimka and I froze mid-bite. He had his work phone in his left hand, unlocked with a contact on view. But, I couldn't see the name of the contact.

"Rose gave us a reply to the group to work on the case like she said she would. I've just got off the phone with Tasha. She said that Dimitri should check his emails from Rose."Mikhail said.

Dimka grinned and nodded along with me.

"Okay, thanks, Mikhail that's great, "Dimka said."Why don't take your lunch break now? You've been morning non-stop this the moment you arrived here this morning. You were here even before I was here and that's saying something."

"Thank you, Dimitri. Have a nice lunch break you two."Mikhail said.

Dimka smiled and said,"Thanks, you too."

"You too, Mikki!"I called.

Mikhail nodded, swiftly exiting the room. I took another bite of my sandwich as Dimka opened up his work emails on his office laptop and began reading it. I hoped much like Dimka that they agreed to work alongside us. It's been a long while since we all last worked together. Fingers crossed! After ten minutes, he started grinning like a mad man. I gave him a curious look as he quickly began typing back to the email. He then looked up at me, leaning forwards towards me on his desk.

"They agreed to work with us. I just replied back to Roza's email, but I also emailed Abe asking permission for him since he shares the branch with her, "Dimka said. I grinned."Roza mention in her email that he won't probably reply until tomorrow evening, Thursday morning at the least. As he and Janine are both still away at the moment. Other than that it's a go on working together as five. She then said how much she worshipped Tasha and Mason and Eddie for getting her chicken soup and tea."

I chuckled while nodding.

"That's great news, "I said."But, I suppose at the moment anyone who gives Roza food or drinks she's going to worship. Keep that in mind Dimka, you might just get lucky."

I winked at him and he blushed prime-rose red.

"I don't know why you're blushing Dimka. She's already pregnant, we all know that you've tapped that. Or as you say made love too."I added. We, meaning me, Tasha, and Lissa. He blushed more.

"You weren't kidding when you said you would never let me live this down, "Dimka muttered.

I flashed him a cheeky grin.

"Don't you know it!"I said.

"We should probably get back to work, "Dimka said changing the subject."We've already had our hour lunch break."

I sighed, running a hand through my blonde hair as my humourous mood instantly decreased.

"Fine, so are we going to be going around checking everyone's cases since we can't start properly on ours until we get everything sorted?"I asked curiously, leaning forwards.

Dimka nodded as he stood up.

"Yes, and we best get moving if we want to make it back to mine and Roza's penthouse if you still want to have that movie and game night, "Dimka said. He opened his office door. Following him over to the office door, I grinned happily. I completely forgot that we had a movie and game night tonight!

"Sure, are we still playing on the Wii then, watching movies and having takeout?"I asked with hope laced into my voice as I walked through the door frame.

"Yes, Ivan we're still having a movie and game night. Roza would probably kill me if we cancelled. So, would you, in fact. It wouldn't even be worth me living if I cancelled, I even brought your favourite red gummy bears and green 'Monster' cans."Dimka said.

I nudged his shoulder once he walked through the door frame and closed his office door."She's turning you into be not only the being best boyfriend ever, but the best friend every too!"

He gave me an amused look, shaking his head at me.

"Calm down, Ivan. We're twenty-three-year-old men, not little five-year-old girls, "Dimka said."But, please take it easy on Roza later on. I don't want her getting hurt or anything happening to the _baby_."He said 'baby' quietly."Don't make it look like you're going easy on her. She'll skin both you and me alive if she found out."

I chuckled."I can imagine her doing that. Karolina nearly killed me when she was pregnant with both Paul and Zoya because I treated her differently about something—I can't remember what I said or did, but I remember how pissed she was."

I shuttered at the memory as he walked down the hallway towards the lifts. Dimka chuckled.

"Oh, I remember, "Dimka said."Well, Roza is a Mazur and Hathaway. She has both their tempers, just warning and something to keep in mind."

I gulped as Dimka pressed the lift button.

"Thanks for the warning, I think I'm going to have nightmares tonight."I said.

Dimka chuckled.

"I bet, "Dimka said. We walked into the lift and pressed the fourth floor."Now come on, let's start at my little Vika and Nikolai offices."

"Sure, that's fine by me, let's go there now. Right now!"I said.

That didn't sound too eager did it?

* * *

"Roza we're home now!"Dimka called as he closed the front door and locked the door with his keys. I quickly hung up my leather jacket on the coat rack at the same time as Dimka did.

Silence.

A confused facial expression crossed Dimka's face as did mine when we didn't get a reply. We both walked down the hallway towards the large den room and found Roza lying down on the 'L' shaped leather couch under a couple of knitted blankets that Yeva made for Dimka a few years ago as a Christmas present. He sat down beside her, stroking her face gently with his fingertips before leaning down to kiss her forehead lightly. I leaned against the den's wall near the couch, watching them and crossed my arms gently across my chest.

"Roza?"Dimka asked.

She stirred from her sleep and groaned slightly. Roza stretched her muscles like a cat.

"Oh, hey Comrade, "Roza said, with sleep laced in her voice as she rubbed her eyes."What time is it?—Oh, hey Ivan, I didn't see you there."

Roza sat upright in her spot and gave me a warm smile, then gave Dimka a grander smile suddenly waking up.

"Hey, sleepyhead. "I said. She glared at him and stuck her tongue out at me. I stuck my tongue out at her while Dimka shook his head and chuckled lightly.

"It's nearly five,"Dimka replied."Are you feeling okay milaya? You're usually not home before me, let alone taking a nap on the den's couch. On rare occasions, you're home seconds before me, but it's only on some Thursday's."

Roza rolled her eyes playfully at him at the mention of her lateness, which I couldn't help but chuckled.

"Yeah, I got home from work early at around three. Tasha sent me—or more like demanded that I go back home to take a nap. I was too tired to argue back with her. Mase gave me a lift home since he had to pick up something from Lissa's and Jill's workplace for Mia. She texted him at just after lunch to pick something up for her from there. He said that Mia's crashing at his place for a few weeks until she can get back on her feet again—he never said why she's staying there. He did say that she'll be okay soon enough, "Roza said. She patted his shoulder."So, what game are we playing first?"

"If you're still tired—"Dimka said before I cut him off.

"Bowling!"I exclaimed happily. Roza grinned and removed the blankets that were covering her body. Dimka chuckled and kissed Roza's temple. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"I'll go get changed into something more comfortable and call the Russian takeout place uptown for us. But, don't star bowling without me. I want to make sure that you two don't start cheating by changing some of the settings on my Wii character."

I pouted, sighing. Childish—I know, but I love playing the bowling game! Roza then placed one hand on her stomach and leaned forwards to place a light kiss on Dimka's cheek. He grinned, his eyes darting to her hand on her stomach. Ah, young love.

"You know we can't promise that, Comrade. We're Wii sports addicts and need to fulfil our addictions, "Roza said."But, go! The quicker you can get changed and order the food. The quicker we can start the games."

Dimka sighed."Okay, give me ten minutes. I'll back soon, Ivan?"I looked up at him and nodded."Don't break anything while I'm gone, please."It was a statement rather than ask to do.

Roza chuckled while I rolled my eyes at him. Dimka then left the room, leaving Roza and I set up the Wii and the selection of movies for the night. I was grateful that Roza loved action, adventure, horror and gory movies because I don't think I could survive the night watching chick flicks movies. I know Dimka would have made us watched them otherwise to make her happy. It didn't take long to choose the movies that we wanted to watch as we agreed on the same ones. We decide on the all the Fast and the Furious series, the Taken series, Armageddon, the Riddick series, Hangover series and the Mission Impossible series for our movie selection.

Roza said that she adored the Fast and the Furious series and begged me to convince Dimka to have a marathon of them. I jumped at the chance, two against one—poor Dimka. Roza then placed all the other movies back on the shelves with a little help from me. We searched for the Wii sport's disc on one of the many shelves. It didn't take long for us to find it. I turned on the Wii and set up everything, now we were just waiting for Dimka. The person who's never late. I couldn't help but mentally smirk. I sat patiently on the floor in front of the TV while Roza sat on the couch.

Fortunately, Dimka returned not long after we stood up to begin playing the Wii sport's bowling game. We each took turns bowling on the Wii. Roza went first, she nearly got a strike but managed to pin down the spur and cheered excitedly. Dimka gave her a light kiss on her lips and followed straight after her. He bowled the perfect strike immediately, the lucky bastard and he had the cheek to give me a small evil smirk when he bowled the strike. His eyes began challenging me, I playfully narrowed my eyes at him, accepting the challenge and bowled a perfect strike. I did a victory dance which made Roza laughed while Dimka held the bridge of his nose and shook his head lightly. It continued like this for a while, but Roza did get some strikes in alongside Dimka and me until our food arrived. Dimka won all five games of bowling. Roza and I were neck and neck in our bowling game scores. As shameful as it is to admit, Roza did get the second place more than me.

We could smell the glorious fumes of the Russian food from the den room all the way down the other side of the penthouse to the kitchen. The fumes were making our stomach growled impatiently, sounding like growling deadly animals devouring its prey. Dimka was placing our food on plates in the kitchen and cutting out the black bread into even pieces for us all to share out in the kitchen after answering the door to collect our takeout food.

"I'm so, so, so hungry!"Roza whined as she dramatically collapsed onto the leather couch. I chuckled and dramatically collapsed beside her, my head was resting on her shoulder and her head resting on my shoulder lying on opposite sides of the couch.

"I know, me too. I wish that he would hurry up with our food!"I whined.

Roza sat up slightly, angling her head to look at me."Should we go and help him with the food?"

I sat up slightly, angling my head to look at her and completed her question. She looked like she was completing it too.

"Nar!"Roza and I said and laid back down, resuming back to our original positions.

"Hey, I heard you, two you know, "Dimka said, his voice suddenly appearing in the room with amusement laced into it. Our heads snapped up to the direction of the den room doorway where he was currently standing. He carried a large metal tray with the Russian food on white plates and his famous hot chocolate in each of our '_Keep calm and kick ass in everything you do'_ mugs in his hands. I remembered Dimka winning them last year at the annual Mazur and Belikov branch formal ball at Christmas time in the raffle competition in Turkey.

We both quickly jumped off the leather couch, hurrying over to him like our lives depended on it. Well, mine did as I needed to feed the beast—aka my stomach. Roza beat me to Dimka and grabbed the largest amount of food stuff on a plate. I pouted my lips like a five-year-old. Dimka narrowed his eyes at me, warning me not to say anything about the amount of food that was on Roza's plate. I nodded slightly and grabbed another plate, following Roza back over to the couch and sat down at the opposite end of it. Dimka handed me my mug.

"Thanks, Dimka, "I said happily, accepting my hot chocolate.

"No, problem Iv."He said and placed his and Roza's mugs on the floor near the edge of the couch. Dimka then sat down beside her, wrapping an arm around her waist, placing her legs in his lap as she leaned her back against the armrest. He grabbed a red velvet cushion from behind him, placing his plate on top and balancing it on Roza's knees beside her plate of food. He gently laid his right hand on her stomach, rubbing small circles for a moment. I held my fork mid-air, grinning from the small gesture made from Dimka. My little niece or nephew was slowly growing in there!

"How far along are you?"I asked Roza. She looked up at me and grinned.

"I'm almost four weeks now. Still very early days."Roza said.

I pouted."Damn."

They chuckled at me.

It was interesting watching them interact with one another and how relaxed they were in each other's company. I couldn't wait to reach this stage with my little Tori: carefree and just enjoying the company of one another. But, I suppose Roza and Dimka have always been close and suppressed deep feelings for one another for many, many years. I'm glad that we all don't have to put with Adrian and his 'pervy comments' about Roza anymore. That little shit stopped someone I consider to be my brother from being with his soul mate for so many years. He knew exactly how much this would hurt him.

Once we all finished our food, we—by we I mean me and Roza begged Dimka to allow us to watch it—decided to watch all the Fast and the Furious film series for the movie marathon. Turns out that Roza is a huge fan of this movie franchise, but not more than me! Dimka thoroughly enjoyed the film series, finding them exciting and fulfilling the adrenaline junkie inside him.

We didn't manage to watch all the series as we all have to work tomorrow morning. I left Dimka's and Roza's penthouse at around half eleven and headed downstairs to the car park level where I parked my black range rover. However, as I headed over to towards my car, I couldn't help but feel a pair of eyes watching me. I quickly scanned the area around me, taking in everything single detail and made a mental note to tell Dimka.

"Hello?"I called out confidently, letting the person know that I know they are there. Survival skill: Never let your enemy see or sense your fear.

Silence.

I scanned the area around me again. I saw a flash of blonde hair quickly retreating towards the back doors like a stampede of wild horses. Strange. I then once I deemed it safe, I jumped into my car and drove off to my apartment a few blocks away.

* * *

**Mia Pov:**

**Wednesday, Morning time.**

"Mia!"Aaron hissed in my ear, his sharp fingernails digging into my naked porcelain skin on my right arm, surprisingly no blood was drawn by his fingertips.

My heart beat suddenly started considerably increasing as the fear pulsed aggressively throughout my entire body, spreading like wildfire throughout my veins. I didn't need to turn around to know how close he was standing beside me; I started sensing his angry presence heading towards me from across the room. Anytime I knew that Aaron was near suddenly all my five senses enhanced and has done for a long time now.

Jill Dragomir was frozen to the spot, standing silently in front of me. Her arm was still leaning against the side of the bar at Shadow Kissed; Christian's new night club. Her jade-green eyes started darting between my baby blue eyes to the tight grip Aaron has on my arm. She looked both shocked and concerned for me. However, had a look of a deer caught in headlights, not knowing what to do. I gave her a small smile, trying to reassure her that everything was going to be okay and act normal.

"Hi, Jelly bean, "Aaron said curtly, trying to cover his anger by addressing by her childhood, her nickname."I need to borrow Mia so I can speak to her for a moment, please. Alone. It's urgent."

"Sure?"Jill said, sounding more like a question than a reply."Mia?" Her eyes darted towards me, asking if I wanted to be left alone with him right now.

I nodded and gave her a small smile."It's okay, Jelly bean. I'll just try to catch up with you later, I promise."

Aaron immediately dragged me away from Jill and from the large throng of gravitational bodies moving freely to the intense beat towards the private V.I.P room at the back of the club. He aggressively slammed open the double metal door, wasting no time in pulling me inside and slammed closed the door behind him.

The was a neon acid purple colour lighting shining down upon us from the ceiling from the large chandelier and disco ball. The walls of the V.I.P were a thick coat of onyx black paint and the floors were the same colour, but made out of marble granite. The was an enormous leather cobalt coloured couch pushed against the wall and a few cobalt leather chairs scattered around the room.

Aaron pushed me down onto the couch, my head fell back and banged against the wall. Sharp pains shot through my skull. Even in the dull lighting of the room, I was able to make out his furious facial expression plastered across his face and his murderous blue eyes staring back into my mine.

I couldn't help but sink further down in the couch feeling imitated by his presence and his once intriguing eyes. He smirked evilly at me; fear was dripping from me like the Angels falls.

I could smell the strong fumes of alcohol reeking off him as he approached me. He looked like a lion lurking for his prey. However, he has found his prey: me. I visibly gulped and inhaled some air. However, the air tasted like mustard gas to my lungs. My breath started to become uneven and more rapid. Calm down Mia! He smirked if possible wider than before.

"You've been ignoring me all night, Mia, "Aaron taunted dangerously low, fear was reeking off me."I don't like being ignored. You should this by now."

He slowly approached me, his body language sending off vibes of danger. I sank further into the leather couch, but my hands flew down to the edge of my strapless baby pink dress down to pull it further down my thighs that I made.

"I think you need to be punished for your behaviour tonight again, "Aaron said."I would have thought you had learnt your lesson now, especially after 'that night'."

I froze, my eyes widening. 'That night', that dreaded night that now haunts my dreams and my inner thoughts at times. No one knows about that night.

"Please, Aaron."I pleaded, tears started flooding from my eyes like rain in the rain forest.

He smirked as he straddled my lap and moved his lips to my ear."You know begging doesn't get you anywhere. But, it's fun watching you I suppose."

I held back a sob as I felt his lips kissing my neck and his fingers inching closer to my inner thighs. _Oh, please no._ He sucked on my neck and moved his fingers inside my dress inching closer to my sex. Someone, anyone, please help me! Please God! Suddenly—almost as if God was answering my prayers, the double doors of the V.I.P room opened wide. A young couple, no older than me entered the room, well more like stumbling into the room drunkenly.

Aaron growled and sprang off me.

"Whoa! I didn't realise this room was already in use!"The male exclaimed. He had short messy caramel hair, wide hazel eyes, I noticed through my tears. I quickly pulled my dress down and inched forwards off the couch, towards the room away from Aaron. The couple stepped further into the room.

"Cal, baby lets go!"The female slurred.

I darted towards the door frame.

"Sure, whatever you say, Lauren, baby!"Cal slurred."Sorry for bursting in on you and your lady-"

I didn't get to hear the end of his sentence as I hurried out of the room, back through the throng of gravitational bodies towards the exit of the club.

"Mia!"Aaron called. I could anger in his voice again. Tears started streaming down my face.

Suddenly, I felt a pair of hands pulling against a firm chest. I could feel a hot breath, breathing down my ear.

"And where do you think you're going?"Aaron hissed.

I whimpered.

"Mia, wake up!"I heard a familiar voice in the distance say.

"I-I-I'm t-t-taking a-a-a w-w-walk."I stuttered.

He pulled me closer to him. I struggled against his hold."You don't sound so sure there my porcelain doll."

"Mia! Wake up Mia!"The familiar voice called again.

* * *

Gasping desperately for breath, I shot upright in bed and placed my right palm across my chest. I adjusted my eyes to the bright sunlight streaming down on me and noticed Mason sitting in front of me with a concerned facial expression. I blinked a couple times. He looked dressed for work with a white button up under a black suit jacket, a pair of black slacks and black dress shoes.

"Whoa, take it easy there, Minnie, "Mason said.

"Sorry, I had just a bad dream, "I said quietly. More like reliving the events that occurred on Friday night at the Shadow-kissed night club.

"What was the dream about?"Mason asked, concern was laced in his voice.

I avoided his gaze. However, I could see out the corner of my eyes him tense up in anger.

"Aaron. "Mason stated.

I nodded."Yes."

He took a few deep breaths and then gave me a sympathetic smile."It will get better soon, I promise."

I nodded and yawned.

"What time is it?"I asked as I rubbed my eyes. He gave me a warm smile and rested his hand on my knee.

"It's just a little after seven-forty am, I have to leave soon for work, "Mason said."Would you like some breakfast before I leave? And for me to drop off your work back off at Jill's and Lissa's place for you on my way to work if you like?"

I nodded and gave me a warm smile. I pulled the covers up of Mason's guest bedroom higher up to cover my chest since I was only wearing a little white vest top and boy shorts.

"Thanks, Mase, "I said. He smiled." I mean it. Thanks for everything you have done for me over the last few days, I honestly couldn't have asked for a better friend and more relaxing environment to hide away inside."

He blushed slightly and chuckled lightly."No problem, Minnie. It's been nice having some company around here. Eddie tends to stay at Jill's place with her now. So I have this place all to myself nowadays. It won't be long before they start living together permanently and then I will be on my own."

I gave him a sympathetic smile.

"Speaking of Jill, "I said. He raised his eyebrows."I think I will go to into work, so you won't have to drop my work off for me. I was wondering if you could drop me off at my workplace today before you drive to your work? If it's too much trouble, I can always get a cab or bus to work if you like?"

"No, it's no trouble, I'll drop you off before work, it's only around the corner from our place, "Mason said."Well, I'll best get a move on that breakfast if we want to make in time on."

I nodded."Okay."

Mason then headed out of his guest bedroom down to the kitchen, leaving me to my privacy. I quickly took a shower to freshen up and changed into a baby pink coloured dress that fell to my knees, a black glossy belt under my breasts and a pair of black pumps for my short legs. Designing clothes for the worldwide known Queen's and Princess does have its perks: dressing fashionably posh and working with rich, beautiful material imported from all over the world.

I shortly followed Mason into the kitchen to find him, placing some bacon on a plate filled with toast, eggs and beans on the kitchen island. Sitting down in front of the plate of food, I immediately dug in and for the first time in days I actually finished the majority of my food. Mason smiled brightly and finished off his food.

Suddenly, the was a loud buzzing sound from across the room on the marble counter top. Mason frowned and walked over to the phone. He picked up the phone and answered it. That's when I noticed it was my phone. I shot upright out my chair towards him.

"She doesn't want to speak to you Aaron, so fuck off before I come down there and beat your pathetic arse!"Mason growled down the phone. No, please let that be another Aaron calling me on my phone.

"Mase, don't say or do anything that you'll regret, please, for me,"I begged him as I tried to remove the phone from his grip.

"No, you won't see her. I won't let you see her."Mason said.

"Mase, "I said.

"Go to hell!"Mason yelled. He then quickly ended the phone call, which I was thankful for.

"Sorry, I just got so angry when I realised that it was Aaron and couldn't not answer the phone, "Mason said."I wish he would just leave you alone and get a clue. He's a worthless piece of shit. Rose, Eddie and I wanted to kill him years ago."

I smiled and pulled him into my embrace. Rose, Eddie and Mason have always disliked Aaron—Rose because of his and Lissa's relationship ended, Mason and Eddie because how he played Lissa and I off against each other for many years. I know if given the chance, they would brutally murder him and bury his body somewhere where no one could find it.

"It's fine, Mase I understand, "I said. I looked up at the clock on the kitchen wall and pulled back."Oh, we best get a move on if we want to make it into work on time. So, move your pale arse."

He chuckled.

"Yes, let's go."

* * *

**What did you guys think? This only one part of the chapter since I have to edit the next part still. Should updated by Monday then I won't be updating for a long while. July could be my next update as I said earlier it's my GCSE year. My exams finish very late June. Good luck to all my fellow GCSE students or to anyone else taking exams! Please don't forget to leave a review behind guys as this is the longest chapter that I've ever written before! **

**-Romitri99**


End file.
